Love Is a Many Splendid Thing
by Wasabi-san
Summary: Highschool's kind of hard when your friends set you up. AU ZUKOxAANG with a side couple of SOKKAxTOPH It is a highschool fic, and it is really random and ADD Please read and reveiw! -JAN.27- Epilogue is up!
1. Lets Get Started

Chapter One

// Heart Attack (Sum 41)//

Zuko's alarm clock exploded as he shot flames at it. It was the third time he'd done that this week. He slowly got out of bed, cursing whoever thought of making school start this early.

Just another morning before school.

The town that Zuko lived in was huge. It was divided into four different parts: water benders, fire benders, air benders, and earth benders. Fire benders had been increasing rapidly while the air benders were quickly dying out.

Zuko shook his longish hair out of his eyes. He looked in his bathroom mirror, staring at the horrible scar that covered his left eye.

How he hated it.

Sighing, Zuko continued to get himself ready for school, dreading that it was only Wednesday.

// Scene Change //

"Yay! Look how pretty it is outside!" Aang screamed at the top of his lungs into Sokka's ear. The sun was shinning brightly and it was the perfect temperature outside. Aang skipped down the sidewalk.

"No wonder people think you're gay…." Sokka mumbled to himself, only literally woken up 20 minutes ago.

"Hmmm?" Aang said, turning to Sokka and smiling brightly.

"N-nothing," Sokka said with a fake smile.

'I feel bad for him though…. he is so nice and full of life and people make fun of him for it. Aang's lucky he even has real friends….' They continued down the sidewalk. Aang was happy to be in school again after a long, long summer with all his friends.

But he also felt lonely. Aang was the only person that could bend all four elements. At first he was happy that he could do something hat others couldn't, but he soon grew tired of it. People treated him differently, and Aang hated it.

"Aang… Aang? Earth to space-case!" Sokka exclaimed, waving a hand in front of Aang's face.

"Huh-what?"

"You almost walked right past the school,"

Aang looked around him. Realizing he was by the main path up to the high school.

"Er-right. Race you to class!" Aang said, sprinting to the front doors with Sokka close behind.


	2. Class Sure Sucks

Yay! Another chapter!

Finally . 

Sorry for the delayed update

A lot has been going on

And sorry that the first one was so short

Anyways, thank you guys for the reviews!

But for those who left nasty ones

I DON'T. GIVE. A. FUCK

If you don't like it, then don't read it _or _review it

And the-black-beta

When as Aang _not _acted like a child?

Anyways, im not trying to be mean or anything

I called it Funky Fresh Days because this chapters kind of random

. 

And you get a random vibe from that song

Anyways, please enjoy!

Chapter Two

// Funky Fresh Days (AnCafe)//

"-o,"

'Ignore him and he'll go away…'

"-uko!"

'Ignore him…'

"ZUKO!"

"WHAT!? Oh my god, what?!" Zuko screamed back at Aang's face. He started to grind his teeth together.

"Hi," Aang said with a small smile and a wave, even though Zuko was only three feet away from him.

Zuko pounded his fist on the desk.

'It's only 2nd period and he's already annoying me…' Zuko thought with a growl.

"Aang, if you don't mind, I would like a few minutes of peace before class starts…" Zuko said, trying to control his temper.

It's not like Zuko _hated _Aang; Aang just annoyed him to no end, even when Zuko threatened him sometimes. But that never stops Aang…

"Okay then! I'll sit here with you!" Aang exclaimed happily, taking a seat in the empty desk nest to Zuko. Zuko's eyebrow furrowed and he was about to turn to Aang and tell him to go away, but then the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Hello, kids. Take your books and turn to page ten, please," she said as she started to write useless nonsense on the board.

'If he doesn't try to talk to me, maybe I can get through this class without freaking out…' Zuko thought. His temper was always short on the first few days of school, and Aang always seemed to make it worse.

"Psst! Zuko!" Aang whispered to Zuko, though it wasn't that quiet.

"What?" Zuko grumpily replied.

"How was your summer?"

"Can't you ask me later? You're going to get us both into trouble," Zuko replied. He really didn't care if he got into trouble or not; Aang had landed him plenty of detentions last year for talking too much.

"Yeah, but class is boring. I'd rather talk to you!" Aang whispered with a wide smile. Zuko blushed a little, but quickly turned his head.

'Stop blushing, goddamit. You're not some girl…' Zuko thought. Why he blushed, he didn't know. He didn't have much time to think over it because Aang started to poke him.

"Hey, hey! You should hang out with Sokka and me after school! We were thinking about going to the arcade-"

"Aang. We're 16. Why are you still going to an arcade?" Zuko asked, turning his head towards Aang and gave him a look that said "wow you really are stupid".

"Because it's fun!" Aang said loudly, but not loud enough for the teacher to hear. A few people turned and looked at them, including Sokka. Sokka poked Aang in the back with his ruler.

"Aang, shut up! The whole class can hear you!" Sokka whispered loudly.

"But this is boring!" Aang said loudly.

"Aang, for once Sokka said something smart. Listen to him and shut the hell up!" Zuko said quietly. Sokka stuck his tongue out at Zuko and turned back to his book.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Zuko said to himself.

"What?" Aang asked louder than last time. The teacher turned around and glared at Zuko and Aang.

"And what are you two so interested in talking about that you can't focus for even five minutes in my classroom?" The teacher said, clearly annoyed.

"We're talking about the arcade downtown!" Aang exclaimed, waving his hands in the air as if to make a point.

"Aang, shut up," Zuko groaned as the class giggled at them. Being ridiculed on the first day back was the _very _last thing Zuko wanted to do.

"But we are! And this class is boring!" Aang said loudly, getting more laughs from students. Zuko wanted to melt into the floor like the Wicked Witch of the West, but water didn't burn him. Only holy water.

"Oh, well then I guess you can stay after school today and discuss it. In detention," The teacher said as the bell rang for the end of class.

"Oh man! This sucks!"

"Well, if you had shut up like we told you to, you wouldn't have to spend a perfectly good afternoon indoors," Sokka said, walking out the door to his next class. Zuko, now really pissed, crammed his books into his bag and rushed towards the door.

"See you in detention!" Aang happily called after him.

"Don't you mean hell?" Zuko whispered to himself.

Well, theres the second chapter!

D

Please review

The next one might not be up for a while since im working on some others

Hopped you enjoyed it!

p.s

sorry if I offened anyone with the holy water thing

it was supposed to be funny


	3. Detention is Hell for Zuko

A/N:

Just to clear something up, I never said that the characters fall in love. I rarely have the people admit that they are in love until the very end. Well, one usually does. But that's not the point. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter .

Oh yeah. In this chapter I forgot to mention that they are on the first story of the building.

Chapter Two

// (Can't Get My Head) Around You //

Wow.

Zuko never knew detention could be this boring.

Or painful.

He'd now been stuck/locked in a classroom with Aang for half and hour and he had already gone insane. Normally, there were other kids in detention, but since it was the first day, no one else was here. And who knew one person could talk so much?

Whatever there was to talk about, Aang already had. Or he would just create stuff up in his head.

Either way, he kept talking.

They were sitting in the middle of the classroom, Zuko at one desk and Aang sitting backwards in the one in front of Zuko.

"So, 'ne-ways, there was this one time me and Katara -Sokka's younger sister- were trying to get Sokka to put on a skirt for us and-"

"Why? Seriously, why?" Zuko interrupted with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Because we were bored. 'Ne-ways, he would _not _do it unless I put one on, too. So we both ended up parading around the house in frilly Lolita skirts with Katara taking pictures of us," Aang finished. Zuko just starred at him.

"And you're telling me this because…?"

"I'm bored. And we're friends, right?" Aang said with a wide smile. Zuko blushed.

'Friends?' Zuko thought; he'd never really had a friend before.

"Y-yeah, I guess," Zuko mumbled.

"That's good 'cause I thought you didn't like me," Aang said with a laugh.

"Here comes the guild trip…' Zuko thought, now extremely mad at himself.

"When does this end? I'm bored…" Aang complained, pouting and putting his head down on the desk. Zuko half nodded, agreeing. They still had another 45 minutes left, and Zuko would do anything, _anything _to get out. He looked out the window at the nice day outside.

Wait.

'The window…' Zuko thought as an idea came to his head. He quickly moved over to the window.

It plenty big for someone to jump out.

"Aang, hey Aang!" Zuko said, looking over at Aang.

"What?" Aang replied, not even noticing that Zuko had moved.

"Get your stuff; we're going," Zuko said as he started to pull his backpack on.

"Time's up already?" Aang said, gathering his stuff.

"No, we're jumping out the window,"

"Oh, okay… wait WHAT?! Zuko, we might get caught! And I didn't know you were into breaking the rules," Aang exclaimed, looking really confused.

'Heh… he looks cute… NO! He looks confused! Nothing more! GAH!' Zuko screamed in his head. Had he really just thought that?

"Oh well, Aang. I don't plan on being stuck in here for much longer. Are you coming or what?" Zuko said, opening the window. Aang leaped over to Zuko.

"Okay! This seams like it'll be fun!" Aang exclaimed… again.

"Yeah whatever," Zuko murmured, rolling his eyes and swinging his leg out the window.

"Hey Zuko? Won't they notice if we're gone?" Aang asked. Zuko stood outside the window, wait for Aang.

"Does it really look like I give a shit? Besides, I only care if we get _caught,_ not if they find us missing; so hurry up," Zuko said impatiently, grabbing Aang's arm and pulling the boy towards him.

At that moment, they heard their teacher talking outside the room.

"Fuck. Aang, hurry up," Zuko said, starting to panic. The door knob pushed down halfway.

"Zuko, what're we- AH!" Aang had tried to ask something, but Zuko grabbed Aang by the collar, pulling him out the window. Both boys tumbled to the ground, Aang landing on top of Zuko.

'Well, damn,' Zuko thought, blushing.

"Zuko, are you-"

"Shh. We need to stay quiet," Zuko said, placing his hand over Aang's mouth. He could hear the classroom door open and the teacher walk in. Zuko looked up at the sky, trying not to look at Aang.

"Cocky son's of bitches! (1) Where'd you go?!" They heard the teacher yell.

'Wow, someone's PMSing…' Zuko thought. Aang looked down at Zuko, his hands on wither side of Zuko's head.

'He looks pissed…' Aang thought. He'd never been this close to Zuko, or anyone else for that matter. Zuko's skin was almost flawless, except for the huge scar over his left eye. Aang blushed a little.

Zuko heard the teacher leave the classroom after their outburst. Zuko sighed in relief, glad that they could now move.

Because Aang's knee was on Zuko's crotch and Zuko couldn't stand it any longer.

"Aang, you can get off me now," Zuko said as a blush formed on his face. Aang leaned closer to Zuko, a worried look on his face.

But that put more pressure 'down there', which caused Zuko to blush more.

"Zuko, are you okay? Your face is really red," Aang questioned. Zuko mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

"Move. Your. Knee. Aang!" Zuko said through clenched teeth.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" Aang said, quickly moving to a position where he was straddling Zuko.

'Why hasn't anyone seen us yet? I mean, the track is right over there!' Zuko mentally slapped himself for coming us with such a dumb idea. Now that he mentioned it, the track field was dangerously close. A few kids were even running laps on it!

Zuko felt Aang move his hips a little.

"Well, that was exciting! We should do that again! Dontcha agree, Zuko?…Zuko?" Aang said, looking down at Zuko. Zuko's face was bright red and he was biting his lower lip.

'Groins…are touching…must…move…' Zuko though. Aang moved again, mentally torturing Zuko.

"GAH! Get off me, Aang!" Zuko screamed, a few kids from the track looking over at them. Zuko quickly pushed Aang off him, rolling over and standing up in one swift movement.

"Ow! Jeez, Zuko, you could have at least said 'please' or something," Aang said with a slight pout. Zuko's face grew redder, it that was even possible.

'Oh GOD! WHY?! Why is he so damn cute?!' Zuko mentally screamed again, trying to stay calm and not glomp Aang.

"Zuko? Earth to Zuko!" Aang said loudly, getting up and waving a hand in Zuko's face.

"What?" Zuko stupidly said.

"Hehe, you're funner to be around when it's just the two of us. You're never like this in class," Aang said with a chuckle. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Right… well, might as well head home. Weren't you doing something after school?" Zuko asked, grabbing his backpack and heading down the sidewalk towards the courtyard.

"Oh yeah! I still have to meet Sokka at the arcade!" Aang exclaimed, catching up with Zuko. They now were at the main gate of the school.

"Yeah… right then, see you at school tomorrow," Zuko said turning to walk home.

"Oi, Zuko!" Aang shouted, even though Zuko was, like, 6 feet away. Zuko turned back around to Aang.

"Hang out with us tomorrow! I bet once you open up a little, you'd get along fine with Sokka. Well, see ya later!" Aang said with a grin and a wave, turning around a running down the sidewalk.

Zuko stood there for a while, still trying to process and sort out the events of the day.

"Where do I live again?…. Oh yeah…this way," Zuko hazily said, slowly walking down the sidewalk in the opposite direction Aang did.

And it was only the first day of school.

END!

Well I hope that you liked it!

Review please!

1. i put the 'cocky son;s of bitches' in cause my friend Haily was reading a book and it said that

i thought it was really funny, so i used it


	4. Short Errotic Dream Sequence!

A/N: Yay! Chapter four! ) this is the second time I've wrote this. The first one was really dumb, so I started over. Enjoy this better version!

"talking"

'thinking'

"_dream talking" _

Chapter Four

//All of This//

By blink-182

"I'm home!"

No answer.

Of course. Zuko never expected one. His family hated him. But that was fine with him, because he hated them back.

He kicked off his shoes, throwing his backpack on the floor. He quickly grabbed a box of pocky from the kitchen and rushed to his room. Zuko flung himself on his small bed, looking around his dreary room.

Boxes were pilled around him, little things left out. The walls were this ugly-ass tan, the carpet almost the same color.

Zuko couldn't wait to move out tomorrow.

Yup, he was moving out tomorrow; moving closer to the school and farther away from his family.

Zuko munched on a piece of pocky, thinking about what Aang had said to him.

'Hang out with them? I might be able to at lunch sometimes, but not tomorrow (since I'm skipping). Besides that probably not much more…' Zuko thought. Just then there was a loud pounding at his door.

"Zuko?! You in there again?!" Zuko heard his older sister, Zula, call from the other side of the door.

"Yes," Zuko said loudly. Zula marched in.

"Dad called to say that he'd be late again…" She said quietly, looking around Zuko's room. Zuko eyed her curiously.

"What?"

"You're taking everything?"

"…? Of course; I'm moving, aren't I?"

Zula sighed, looking Zuko right in the eyes. It gave Zuko the chills.

"Did dad kick you out?" Zula asked bluntly. For some odd reason, that made Zuko furious. He felt like punching the wall or something.

"No, he didn't. If he had, then I would have stayed just to piss him off. I chose to move out on my own; I hate you people," Zuko said between clenched teeth. That may have been the most he had ever said at once to his sister.

Too bad those words came from the bottom of his heart; Zuko truly hated his family.

Zula's face stayed calm, though. After a bit she smiled softly at Zuko.

"Glad to hear that, Zu-Zu. I hope you like your new apartment," Zula said. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"What the shit?" Zuko said aloud.

His sister made no sense sometimes.

// Scene Change //

_Zuko shoved Aang up against the wall, attacking his mouth like a wild animal. Aang moaned as their tongues started to battle. Zuko pulled Aang's sweatshirt off, not breaking the kiss once the entire time. He ripped off his own shirt as well. _

"_Zu-ko," Aang choppily said between kisses. Zuko broke the kiss momentarily to pull off Aang's shirt. Tattoo's covered a good portion of Aang's body. He reached for the button on Aang's pants and- _

// Scene Change //

"HOLY SHIT!" Zuko screamed at the top of his lungs. He shot up in bed, eyes wildly looking around. His heart pounded in his chest, skin hot to the touch.

"Th-thank god it was just a dream…" Zuko chocked out. He rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"Jesus Christ…" Zuko mumbled to himself, looking over at the clock next to his bed: 3:00.

'That was a weird dream…' Zuko though. He was sure someone would come in and scream at him for screaming, but no one came. Zuko flopped back down on his bed, groaning.

'Tomorrow -er…today? - is going to be a long day,'

// Scene Change //

Zuko threw the last box down on the floor. He groaned and rubbed his soar muscles. He sat down on the floor, looking around his new apartment.

Zuko had spent s good chunk of the day moving his things into his new home. Of course, no one had wanted to help him, so it took twice as long.

It felt good, though, to be away from hell.

Oh wait, he still had school. Damn.

Zuko wiped the sweat off his forehead, standing up. He walked over to the sliding-glass door, stepping outside. Fresh air sure felt good. The small porch he had was shared with the person next door.

'Not like I care to meet them…' Zuko thought. He swung himself over the railing so his legs were hanging over the edge over the street below. There was a loud crashing from next door. Zuko sweat-dropped.

"That didn't sound weird…" Zuko sarcastically said to himself. He heard the sliding-glass door fly open behind him.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't know anyone was out here," A very familiar voice said behind him. Zuko slowly turned his head.

'Damn…' Zuko thought as he starred into the confused face of Aang. It quickly turned into a smile when Aang realized who he was talking too.

"Zuko!" Aang screamed as he grabbed Zuko's arm, pulling him off the railing.

"Gah! Aang, what the hell?!" Zuko screamed back

They now were on the ground, Aang hugging Zuko around the waist like he was trying to break him in half. Zuko groaned.

Aang was way too touch-feely for his liking. Especially after last night.

// Scene Change //

"Wai! So you moved in next door?! That's awesome! Now we're neighbors!" Aang squealed, waving his arms around happily. Zuko screamed, but in his head though.

They were still sitting out on the porch-thing, talking. Aang had brought out some chairs a while ago after Zuko pried him off.

"Yes, I did. Obviously," Zuko mumbled. He was regretting moving now. Aang chuckled.

"You're funny, Zuko. More reason to hang out with us. Oh, I know! Sokka and I are going to the mall tomorrow. Wanna come? It'd be a lot of fun," Aang exclaimed. How he could switch topics so fast was beyond Zuko.

'Must have ADD or something…' Zuko thought with a slight smile.

"Uh… sure, what the hell. But don't count on me having a good time," Zuko mumbled. Aang smiled.

"Really?! That's awesome! Now I can't wait for tomorrow!" Aang exclaimed with glee, a wide smile on his face. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Right, well, I'm off to bed. Night Aang," Zuko said while standing up. Aang stood up with him. Zuko and Aang opened their doors at the same time. Aang turned to Zuko with a soft smile.

"Nighty-night, Zuko," Aang said softly, rushing into his apartment. Zuko rushed into his, too.

Zuko sighed as he closed the door, dropping to the floor.

"Might as well sleep here…" Zuko mumbled, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Let's hope he doesn't have anymore erotic dreams.

Well, theres chapter four!

I hope you liked it!

It wasn't much (kind of random) but im pleased with it

Please R&R!!


	5. MoMo's Really Scary

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a week or so.

I've actually sprouted a social life.

D

Anyways

This chapter is kind of random. Its been stuck in my head for a while, I wrote it out

Anyways

Enjoy this chapter!

Please review )

Chapter Five

// In Too Deep //

(by Sum-41)

Zuko groaned in his sleep. He'd fallen asleep right in front of the sliding-glass door, and hadn't even bothered to get out his mattress or change his clothes.

Something heavy but soft landed on Zuko's head. He groaned again, now half awake. Zuko rolled over, knocking whatever was on his head. Zuko groggily opened his eyed.

And screamed.

But not in his head this time. No, this time he screamed aloud, and like a little girl.

When Zuko had opened his eyes, two very large bug-like ones starred back at him. It freaked him out (since he just woke up) and they had an alienish like look to them.

Zuko had scrambled to the other side of the room, his back pressed against the wall. He was close to hyperventilating.

Then the thing jumped up in the air and started to fly around the room.

There was movement from down the hall and footsteps coming towards his room

Aang appeared in the doorway. He smiled widely, then held out his arm. The thing flew over to him and landed on it.

"Good morning, Zuko! Sleep well on the floor?" Aang asked cheerfully. Zuko was still recovering from his heart attack.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Zuko yelled, pointed at the thing now on Aang's shoulder.

"He's a flying lemur! His name is MoMo. You like him?" Aang asked as MoMo made a chittering/purring noise.

"Uh… sure, let's go with that," Zuko grumbled, embarrassed with himself for screaming. He slowly got up and stormed off to the kitchen, face tomato red. Aang skipped after him, MoMo now on his head. Zuko looked straight at the kitchen clock, doing a double-take.

"Its 12:00?! What about school?!" Zuko exclaimed. He whipped around, now only a few inches away from Aang's face. He pointed dramatically at the clock. Aang chuckled.

"You skipped school yesterday, why should you care about today?" Aang casually said between giggles. MoMo jumped off his head and onto Zuko's. Zuko grumbled something incoherent. Aang laughed.

"Hehe, you look funny with MoMo on your head," Aang said between laughes.

"Anyways, get changed and we'll go meet Sokka at the mall," Aang said. Zuko blushed slightly.

Today, yet again, was going to be a long day… very long.

// Scene Change //

Sokka's jaw hung open.

Zuko had beaten him at DDR.

Again. For the tenth time.

"Are you done yet?" Zuko asked with an apathetic tone. Sokka pouted.

"Yay! I win the bet! Get ready for your punishment, Sokka!" Aang exclaimed, laughing.

After Zuko had changed his clothes, Aang and him rushed to the mall to meet Sokka at the arcade. At first, Sokka wouldn't even look at Zuko. But after a while, Aang threated to earthbend a giant boulder on him if they didn't get along.

That made Sokka stop.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Sokka grumpily said. Aang's smile grew wider.

"First, take out that retarded-ass ponytail," Zuko said, pulling out Sokka's ponytail. Now he looked slight Iruka-ish. Minus the giant nose-scar.

"Hey! I was talking to Aang! Not you, the King of Emo-Land!" Sokka exclaimed. Zuko glared at Sokka. Aang just kept laughing.

"Oh, I know! You should stand out in the middle of the mall and do Thriller!" Aang exclaimed. Sokka had a look of absolute horror.

"What?! No way an I doing that!" Sokka screamed, his voice cracking and earing a few looks from passer-bys.

"That, or wear a skirt around the mall for half an hour. You decide," Zuko said with an evil smile. Sokka truly looked pissed.

"I hate you guys…"

// Scene Change //

After forcing Sokka into a skirt (and eventually getting him to do Thriller), Aang and Zuko headed back to their apartments. Zuko didn't want to admit it, but he actually had fun.

Because, you know, actually being human for once can feel good.

Zuko and Aang were now sitting out on their porch, just talking a bit about the day. Aang seemed to be enjoying himself.

"I can't believe Sokka actually did it!" Aang exclaimed while laughing. Zuko faintly smiled.

"What time is it?" Aang asked with a yawn. Zuko looked at his watch.

"11:30 almost,"

"Ugh! And we have school tomorrow…"

"Yeah… we should head for bed," Zuko said, yawning as well. Being out around people sure can make you tired.

"Yeah… um, Zuko?" Aang said, looking sheepish and a slight blush on his face.

"Hnn?"

Before Zuko could do anything, Aang had stood up and wrapped his arms around Zuko waist in one swift motion. He was pulling Zuko into a tight hug. It wasn't a oh-my-god-Aang's-gonna-crush-me-to-death hug. It was just a normal hug.

After about five seconds, Aang pulled away. His face was bright red, and his eyes were slightly wide.

"Good night, Zuko," Aang said, rushing into his house.

Zuko hadn't had any time to react in the past 15 second or so. He slowly walked into his own house almost zombie-like. He collapsed by the door again, only this time he put his alarm click close by.

Zuko was sure this would become a nightly thing.

// Scene Change //

Zuko's alarm screamed in his ear. He quickly turned it off and began his morning routine: get dress, eat, brush teeth, leave. He had set his alarm clock extra early to avoid Aang.

After all, what could he say about that hug last night?

Zuko finally made it to school. He quickly made his way to his locker, trying to kill some time. School for another 15 minutes or so, so not many kids were here yet

Zuko threw open his locker door and started to rummage through it.

So it made sense not to hear the footsteps behind him, right?

The next thing Zuko knew, someone had jumped on his back and was clinging to his neck like a monkey. Zuko let out a strangled scream, getting a few confused looks from people in the hall.

"Hay, Zuko!" Aang screamed in Zuko ear.

Zuko really wished he were an earthbender. Then he could swallow them both up into the depths of hell and kill Aang.

'Or fuck him. Either way works… wait WHAT?!' Zuko thought, naughty images flashing in his head.

"Aang, get the HELL off me!" Zuko screamed, trying to pry Aang off him. That thought had made things a whole lot worse.

But in the process, he accidentally grabbed Aang's crotch.

"GAH!" Zuko screamed, quickly pulling his hand away. Aang hadn't seemed to notice anything, though.

"Wow, Zuko, I didn't know you and I batted for the same team," Someone said behind Zuko. Zuko whipped around, Aang still on his back.

He came face to face with a short girl with dark brown hair that was pulled back into a bun thing with a headband. She was wearing a dark green sweat-shirt with baggy black pants. And looked rather bored.

"Toph! How 'ya doing?!" Aang exclaimed, climbing off Zuko and bouncing over to Toph, linking arms with her.

Zuko, however, was red-faced and dumbstruck.

Thank god the bell rang right then.

// Scene Change //

"Aw, c'mon Zuko! Let us in! We should totally hang out tonight!" Aang pleaded. Zuko groaned.

After that morning, Toph kept making gay joke all day around Zuko. Sokka was the only one that seemed to get them; Katara just ignored them because she's a bitch.

Zuko secretly thanked god that Aang was kind of an idiot.

Then after school, Toph had the bright idea to have all of them hang out at Zuko's.

Zuko absoulutly hated the idea.

But did that stop Aang? Nope, not at all.

"Please, Zuko! You'll have fun!" Aang pleaded some more from the other side of the door.

"No! I'd rather burn in hell!" Zuko yelled back at him. He unlocked the door and opened it so he could talk face-to-face with the four of them.

Too bad Aang took that as a chance to airbend some wind through the door.

Zuko was knocked flat on his ass. The small group of people invited themselves in. Zuko groaned.

Was it just him, or were the days and nights getting longer?

YAY! Done with chapter 5!!!!

Ok

1.the thought of Sokka in a skirt and doing Thriller made me laugh so hard I almost peed my pants.

2.if you don't know what Thriller is, look it up on YouTube.

3. sorry for calling Katara a bitch. I really hate her

Anyways

Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. FluffyFluf Chapter

A/N: Sorry for the very few updates! Things have gotten pretty hectic lately. Anyways, please enjoy chapter six! 

I'm so mean to Zuko P

Chapter Six

/ Slide /

(by the Goo Goo Dolls)

Zuko grunted in his sleep, turning over on his side, running into something. This something was soft, but hard at the same time. Consciousness started to break through Zuko's dreams, flashes of his first encounter with Mo-Mo in his head. Zuko's eyes shot open, and he almost screamed. 

Well, wouldn't you if you woke up with your arms around Aang? 

Maybe not, but oh well. 

Zuko tried to back away slowly, not wanting to wake Aang up, but he found that Aang's arms were wrapped around him as well. One hand close to his butt; the other closer to his crotch. 

Zuko quickly looked down to make sure he was still dressed. Clothes-check. In bed with Aang-still not good. 

Zuko's face became very red, trying to think of a way out of this. He couldn't care less if Katara or Sokka found them like this… but Toph? Oh yeah, she'd raise hell for him.

'Ok, Zuko, calm down! You can get out of this; I just have to be careful…' Zuko thought. He tried moving a little, earning a soft moan from Aang (imagine what that could do to Zuko lol). Aang's head moved from side to side a bit, as if he were shaking hair out of his eyes. But he didn't have any, so it just looked weird. Aang's eyes fluttered open a little, looking straight at Zuko. 

"Um… hi?" Zuko splurred out dumbly. Aang just starred at him, making Zuko _very _uncomfortable. Zuko squirmed a bit, trying to back away from Aang, but that just resulted in Aang holding him tighter. 

"Zu…ko…" Aang mumbled. He tightened his hold on Zuko, bringing himself towards him and laying his head on Zuko's chest. Zuko tried to back away, but Aang had already fallen asleep again. Zuko quickly looked around the room to see if anyone was around. 

Of course, they were alone in his room. Damn the world. 

Zuko looked back down at the top of Aang's sleeping head. Slowly and nervously, Zuko awkwardly wrapped his arms around Aang. Aang moved slightly, sighing heavily, but otherwise not moving. Zuko laid his chin on top of Aang's head. The least he could do was let Aang sleep a little longer…

Then Aang sneezed. 

'Crap…' Aang thought, quickly coming up with an excuse. He yawned loudly, stretching his legs out like a cat. 

"Oh… morning, Zuko!" Aang said happily, looking up at Zuko's now tomato-red face. Aang couldn't tell if it were from anger or embarrassment. Probably both. 

"H-hi, Aang…" Zuko stammered out. He was ready to kill someone. Like, seriously ready. Neither of them moved from their embrace, though. Zuko nervously looked down at Aang, seeing the Aang's face was suddenly as red as his. 

"Um… Zuko?" Aang mumbled out. Zuko fidgeted a little. 

"What?" 

"Thank you…" 

"For wha-?" 

Before Zuko could finish his sentence, Sokka came barging into the room, screaming about some nonsense that no one cares about. 

"Hey, Aang, you have to come check this out! Katara-" Sokka exclaimed, but stopped shortly. Zuko quickly let go of Aang, climbing off his futon and rushing out of the room, face redder than ever. Aang laughed a little. 

"Um… is there something you need to- WAIT! NEVERMIND! I know nothing!" Sokka screamed, throwing his hands in the air and marching out of the room. Aang looked down at where Zuko had been laying, and slowly got up as well. 

/ Scene Change / 

Zuko had somehow reached his bathroom with out puking on himself and locked himself in there. Seriously, what could be more embarrassing than _that_! 

Not throwing up on yourself but- you get it. 

Zuko sat in the dry bathtub in the fetal position, trying to remember what had happened yesterday and last night… 

/ LAST NIGHT /

_Zuko huffed and puffed as Sokka blared some music from his boom-box. Katara and Toph had retreated to the living-room area, tired of Sokka trying to sing but failing miserably. So that left Aang, Sokka, and Zuko in his small bedroom. _

"_Oh my god, Sokka, will you shut the fuck UP! I think it's well established that you can't sing Nirvana!" Zuko screamed at Sokka, who was in the middle of a verse. Sokka glared at Zuko, crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue. Aang smiled a little, flopping back on Zuko's futon. _

"_Hey, guys? Maybe we should go to bed. It's pretty late," Aang said while covering his eyes with his arm. _

"_It's only, like, what? Two in the morning?" Sokka grumbled. _

"_It's four," Zuko retorted. Sokka ignored him. Zuko threw him a random blanket from his bed, which Sokka missed. _

"_Be careful when you throw shit! Gosh!" Sokka screamed, whipping his head to one side. Zuko glared at him, turning off the light. Sokka was instantly snoring, and pretty loud might I add. Zuko groaned, laying down on his futon. He turned on his side, looking right at Aang's smiling face. _

"_Oh my GOD, Aang! Never do that again! I almost had a heart attack!" Zuko exclaimed. Aang laughed at him. _

"_Hehe, sorry, Zuko; I couldn't resist," Aang said in between laughs. Zuko rolled his eyes. _

"_Anyway, what are you doing in my bed?" Zuko said, blushing bright red. Good thing the lights were out. _

"_Aw, c'mon! There's not enough room on the floor. Please, Zuko? I'll be a good boy," Aang said with a sly smile. Zuko blushed even more, naughty images running through his head. He felt like he was going to wither pounce on Aang like a wild animal or have a nose bleed any second. _

"_Zuko?" Aang said, looking at Zuko with a worried expression._

"_F-fine. But if you tell Toph I swear to God I'll-"_

"_Yay!" Aang exclaimed, latching himself on Zuko's arm like a leech and snuggling up against him. Zuko rolled his eyes, knowing later that he'd regret this. _

/ Scene Change /

(Still in remember-mode)

_Zuko looked down at Aang's sleeping face. Aang had fallen asleep within 10 minutes of hitting the pillow, but Zuko didn't. Even though he was exhausted to no end, sleep wouldn't overcome him. He thought about taking some Nyquil to fall asleep, but decided against it. He heard Aang moan next to him, then start to shiver. Zuko waited a little bit to see if he would stop, but it only got worse. _

"_Aang? Wake up…" Zuko said, shaking Aang's shoulder roughly. Aang's eye shot open; at the same time he air bended them apart, Zuko softly hitting his wall. Aang shot up in bed, looking around. The he curled himself into the fetal position. _

"_Aang, are you ok?" Zuko said quietly, moving back over to Aang. He sat in front of Aang, unsure of what to do. Aang let out a soft sob. _

"_Y-yeah, just a nightmare…" Aang mumbled, wiping the tears from his eyes. Zuko awkwardly put a hand on Aang's shoulder. _

"_About what?" Zuko asked. He now positioned himself so that he was sitting next to Aang. Aang angrily wiped new tears on his face. He put his head on Zuko's shoulder at an uncomfortable angle. _

"_Nothing, it was nothing. Just a normal nightmare…" Aang mumbled. Zuko, still unconvinced, let it slide. If Aang didn't want to talk about it, he didn't have to. In some pathetic to make Aang feel better, he wrapped his arm around Aang's shoulders and pulled him close. _

"_Whatever it was about, it was just a dream; everything will be fine, Aang," Zuko murmured awkwardly. This was not his best thing, and with Aang it seemed harder…_

"_Thank you, Zuko," Aang said. He pulled away from Zuko, giving him a wide smile. Zuko smiled back. _

"_Let's go back to sleep, okay?" Zuko said, grabbing his blanket and retreating to his side of the bed. _

"_Zuko…?" _

"_Yeah, Aang?" _

_Before Zuko knew what was happening, Aang had cuddled up against Zuko's back, laying his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. Zuko blushed, but didn't shove him away. _

_After all, it had to be a bad nightmare if Aang was acting like this. _

/ IN THE BATHROOM /

(lol I almost typed closet) 

Zuko slowly got up and out of the tub. Hunger had taken over and he really wanted cereal. He stopped at the door for a brief second.

'Just pretend like nothing happened. Only say anything if he asks first, okay?' Zuko convinced himself. Whenever he got really nervous, his voice would get high pitched sometimes, and he really didn't want that to happen. He opened the door, only to find Sokka on the other side, arms crossed and looking pissed. 

"Why were you sleeping with Aang?" Sokka said, trying to look menacing but failing miserably. Zuko blushed fiercely at his choice of words.

"He had a nightmare last night, ok? I was just trying to make him feel better," Zuko grumbled. He was prepared to kick Sokka in the nuts if he had to. 

"So you have se-!" 

"Shut UP! It wasn't like that! It's not like we went 'He, lets fuck just to piss Sokka off lol.'!" Zuko screamed back. He was sure somebody had heard that (since his apartment was so small) but no one came to them. Sokka starred blankly at Zuko, and then sighed heavily. 

"He had a nightmare?'

"That's what I said, numb nuts," 

Sokka glared. 

"He has night terrors," 

"What?" Zuko stupidly said. Of course he knew what night terrors were. They kind of like nightmare, only way worse. He used to have them as a kid after his father burned his eye, but he slowly grew out of them. 

"He's been having them less and less, but he still has them every few months. Don't tell him I told you, ok? Aang would rip me apart. Seriously," Sokka said. Why Sokka was telling Zuko this he had no idea. 

"Ok, whatever," Zuko said, pushing past Sokka and heading towards the kitchen. 

"Oh, and Zuko?" Sokka said. Zuko turned around, looking pissed. 

"If you hurt Aang in any way, I'll rip your heart out through your ass," Sokka said, walking past Zuko and into the kitchen. The mere thought made Zuko laugh, but he wasn't quite sure why. 

So there you go!

A nice long chapter for you

Sorry if it was confusing

But I was kind of multitasking while writing it. 

Anyway,

You guys might actually get two chapters today

Writing this one really made me want to continue

Please Review!


	7. Let's NOT Talk About Sex

A/N: OMG

A/N: OMG! I went back and re-read some of my chapters because I got a weird message on chapter 8, and I was missing this chapter!! So, I had to re-upload my last three chapters and type this one up. Sorry for the confusion people! Please enjoy this 'new' chapter!

Chapter Seven

Zuko angrily slammed the bowl down in the counter by the sink. Boy was his house a mess.

After breakfast, Sokka and Toph left Zuko's house in a hurry, saying some shit about homework or something. Katara has stayed behind to _try _and help, but cleaning isn't her forte and eventually left after five minutes. So that left Zuko and Aang by themselves to clean the house.

Alone.

Zuko glared at the floor. Katara could have at least stayed and kept them company or something… but no! She just _had _to leave and make everything even more awkward! Zuko sighed heavily and turned around, running right into Aang.

"Ah! Oh…" Zuko stupidly said. Aang laughed a little, moving away from Zuko.

"You ok, Space Cadet? You've been standing there for a while," Aang said, trying to stifle his laughter. Zuko glared.

"I'm just fine, a little tired though. Um… th-thanks for helping me clean up. You didn't have to," Zuko mumbled, turning a little red. Aang smiled at him.

"It was no problem, Zuko. Besides, it's not like I live across town or anything, like Katara and Sokka. I'm right next door," Aang said, turning around and making his way to the living room. Zuko quickly followed him.

"There's not much to clean up now…" Zuko mumbled to himself, looking around the living room. It was almost perfectly clean, just a few stray dishes. Aang looked around the room.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Aang murmured. Zuko eyed him carefully. Was it him, or was Aang acting weird this morning? It was probably just his imagination, but…

"Are you ok, Aang?" Zuko cautiously said. He didn't want to look like an idiot if there really wasn't anything wrong. Aang looked up at him and smiled.

Oh, how that smile was painfully _fake_. And Aang knew Zuko could see right through it.

"Yeah, I'm fine… why?" Aang replied, trying to sound normal. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You don't want to talk about… last night?" Zuko asked, a huge blush crawling across his face.

'God, it sounds like I'm talking about sex or something…' Zuko thought, which made him blush even more. That was the **last **thing Zuko wanted to talk about.

When Zuko said this, Aang's face went from shocked to worry then to sad. Zuko quickly regretted even asking about it.

"Erm, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I mean, bad dreams go away if you talk about them but if you don't want to that's perfectly fine. Forget I said anything, ok? I'm just going shut up now…" Zuko finished lamely. He wanted to slap himself right now. Can you say 'nervous talker'?

Aang just starred at the ground as if Zuko had never said anything. Zuko took a few steps towards Aang, putting a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"You don't have to talk, ok? Just forget about it. Talk to me about it when you're ready… or something," Zuko uncomfortably said. Comforting people was _not _his best subject.

"Thank you, Zuko…" Aang feebly said. Zuko rolled his eyes, a little scared that Aang would start crying.

"Come here…" Zuko mumbled, blushing. He grabbed Aang's shoulders, pulling him into a hug. Aang almost pulled away, but decided against it. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Zuko's waist, face redder than Zuko's scar. Zuko rested his cheek on top of Aang's head.

"Just… let me know if you ever need to talk, ok? You can even break into my house if you need to," Zuko said with a chuckle. Aang smiled at that.

"Thank you, Zuko. You don't need to say that…" Aang said, pulling away slightly from Zuko. Zuko smiled slightly.

"I know I don't. But I will anyway. Besides, what are friends for?" Zuko said, looking down at Aang. He pulled away from Aang, running his hands through his hair. That moment was a _little _to gay for him at the current time…

Zuko turned away from Aang, picking up a glass from the coffee table.

"You should head home soon; you've been here all day. Thank you for your help, though," Zuko said. He could sense Aang not moving at all.

"Just one more thing…" Aang said. Zuko rolled his eyes, turning back towards Aang.

"Wha-?" Before Zuko could finish, he was cut off by Aang's lips crashing into his own. How had he got so close to Zuko in a short amount of time? Zuko couldn't really think about that right now, though. Actually, he couldn't think at all. His heart was either beating so fast he couldn't feel it or it had stopped completely.

The kiss only last a few seconds, but it left an electrifying feeling on Zuko's lips. Aang pulled away, eyes slightly wide and face redder than ever. He quickly moved away from Zuko.

"I- uh… I'm just gonna…yeah," Aang stammered out, making odd gestures with his hands before turning around and basically running out the front door. But it didn't matter that Aang looked like a total idiot. Zuko hadn't registered anything he said. Zuko slowly moved his free hand up to his lips, touching them.

Things just got a lot more interesting.

/ Scene Change /

Aang stood outside Zuko's door, beating his head with his hands.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Aang yelled as he kept beating his head. He wanted to stab himself right about now.

"Why did I do that?! God, I'm the biggest idiot in the world! I'll just act calm. Yeah, act calm. Everything will be fine, Aang…" Aang said to himself. Aang slowly walked the three feet to his front door.

"You can only mess up so many times, right?"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

So there you go! The mysterious missing chapter! O Sorry for all the confusion. I just wish I caught it sooner. Please leave reviews!


	8. Toph Likes Yaoi

A/N: Hiya, everyone! ) Ok, so I deleted the last Chapter Seven because I re-read it and I really hated it. Aang seemed to seme-ish D gasp! So I've been working on this one since I posted the Chapter 6. Things also may be a little confusing since I deleted the A/N chapter thing. Anyways, please Read & Review! )

Chapter Seven

"Zuko! Pay more attention in class or you're going to the principal's office!" The teacher yelled at Zuko. He snapped out of his thoughts, trying to act like he was interested in advanced algebra. But he already knew most of this, so it was making it even harder.

Zuko was caught up thinking about what happened last month… when Aang kissed him. They never said one word about it, and everything was normal after a week or so. Zuko was pretty sure that Aang didn't tell Katara or Sokka; they'd have ripped him apart (Sokka through the bum 3), even though Aang kissed him first.

The lunch bell rang; Zuko ran out of the class before the teacher could bitch at them anymore. He quickly went to his locker, still lost in thought and bumping into a few people.

'Ok, this whole thing is really confusing me. I have to talk to _someone_… ok! The next person I see out of Toph-' Zuko shuddered at the thought-'Katara or Sokka I'll talk to,' Zuko thought. Maybe that wasn't a good idea.

"Yo, Zuko," Zuko heard someone say behind him. Zuko really wanted to put his head inside his locker and repeatedly slam the door on his neck.

'Why, God, WHY! I swear, I'll cut off your nuts and throw them into a river. Then I'll stab you in the heart and suck you down into the depths of Hell. Then, a giant bird can pick you apart (1) and-'

"Anyone home?" Sokka said, poking Zuko in the side of the head. Zuko growled, grabbing Sokka by the wrist and dragging him towards the bathroom. Many students looked at them, but Zuko really couldn't care less.

"I need to talk to you… before I shoot someone," Zuko said, the last part more to himself than Sokka.

"I'll scream rape," Sokka seriously and warningly said. Zuko rolled his eyes. He kicked open the bathroom door and let go of Sokka's wrist.

"Who would rape _you_? Not even a pedophile would. Now listen, this is important," Zuko said, starting to really think twice about this. Sokka glared at him, crossing his arms.

"Ok… just don't molest me," Sokka said. This was getting a little weird for Sokka.

Zuko glared at Sokka's comment and almost retorted back, but he thought twice. Why do people always think that he's going to molest them? Probably had something to do with the scar… Zuko leaned against the sink, taking in a deep breath.

"I'm only telling you this because you're Aang's best friend…" Lies! Flat-out-fucking lie. But what else was Zuko supposed to say? 'Hi, your best friend kissed me! Tell me what to do!'

No, that'd probably be bad.

"Just spit it out already," Sokka grumbled, looking at his watch.

"Well… um, you know the day when you guys crashed at my place?" Zuko said. A large lump was forming in his throat.

"…? Yeah?"

"Erm… when you guys left and Aang and I were alone-"

"OH MY GOD! You molested him!" Sokka screamed, clutching his chest and pointing at Zuko.

"What? NO! He kissed _me_!" Zuko screamed back. There was an awkward silence with Sokka staring dumbly at Zuko.

"What?"

"I'm not saying it again," Zuko said, blushing madly.

"But-"

"No,"

"But-"

"No!"

"Plea-"

"GYAH! I SAID NO!" Zuko screamed, now getting really frustrated. Why did he even tell _Sokka_? SOKKA! Of all people! At this point Zuko would have rather told Toph.

"Well… um ok. Why'd he do that?" Sokka said slowly. The information was still being processed.

"I don't know. I thought you might know, though" Zuko said. Sokka sighed heavily.

"Who knows what goes on in Aang's head? The only way to know is to ask him yourself," Sokka said. He turned and pushed open the door.

"That's the last thing I want to do," Zuko huffed.

"Sucks for you, then," Sokka said with a grin, rushing out of the bathroom. Zuko stood there for a minute, deciding what to do. He quickly ran after Sokka.

He wasn't finished yet.

/ Scene Change /

Toph glared down at her lunch; even though she could barley see it. At a very young age, she was pronounced legally blind. She could still see things, but it was like looking through a _very _unfocused camera that was white around the edges.

Toph heard Aang laugh nearby. She didn't really care about his and Katara's conversation; it was probably about water bending, anyway.

Something seemed… wrong with Aang lately. He had seemed distracted and sometimes distant from everyone, almost like he was lost in thought all the time. Toph pushed her hair out of her eyes and pressed her palms against her forehead. All this thinking was giving her a headache. All she could figure out so far was that this started happening when Zuko joined their group….

Wait.

Toph grinned. An idea had struck her. And the only way to solve ideas was to test them, right?

"Hey Aang!" Toph called out. Aang looked over at her

"Yeah, Toph?" He said. Somewhere in the last minute or so, he'd moved to right next to her.

"I need to talk to you. Alone. Just for a minute," She said, trying to smile nicely but it probably looked like she had heart-burn or something. Aang looked over at Katara.

"It's ok; I have to talk to a teacher anyway. See you guys later," She said, standing up and leaving. Aang quickly turned back to Toph.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" He said, smiling wide. Toph smiled a little.

"Do you like Zuko?" She bluntly said. Aang starred at her for a moment, the smiled.

"Of course I like him! He's my friend," Aang said, smiling again. Toph rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean do you "like" like him?" Toph said again. Maybe this would be harder than she thought.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked, now really confused. Toph smacked her forehead.

"Do you like him as more than a friend!" She said loudly. Aang could be _really _frustrating sometimes.

"No… I like all my friends the same," Aang said. Toph pounded her fists on the table, earning a few odd looks from people around them.

"No, Aang! I mean… Jesus Christ, Aang, I mean… do you want to kiss him?" Toph said, blushing slightly at the thought. Hey, what could she say? Male on male stuff was hot.

And you have to agree, too. Otherwise, you wouldn't be reading this.

Aang starred at her blankly, a blush crawling up onto his face.

'What do I say! I already _have_ kissed Zuko! But-but that wasn't on purpose! It was… impulse! Yeah, that's it!' Aang thought. Toph looked at him, grinning.

"Ah-um… I d-don't know what you're talking about, Toph! Oh, look at the time! We better get going to class!" Aang nervously shouted. He stood up and practically sprinted out of the lunchroom.

Toph smiled to herself, collecting her things and following Aang.

Things sure are going to get interesting now…

Ooooooooooooo

So there you go!

Chapter Seven!

Lolz I mainly wrote this for the bathroom scene

Couldn't help myself

Please review

one time my friend Josh was making fun of some 6th graders and he said this. So I had to use it


	9. Are You Retarded?

A/N: Hello people

A/N: Hello people! I'm sorry for not uploading for the past few weeks. I've been:

Really, really sick this past week. Right after Sakura-Con (which was awesome) I got a really bad cold. And since I'm a diabetic, it was multiplied by ten compared to normal people.

Death Note has recently taken over my life! Haha I've gotten so into that anime that my friends and I even did some dubs. Just look up "Rawrz013" on YouTube and you can watch them.

Spring Break just happened and I was at my dad's house for about 5 days, so I couldn't type there.

I'm also in the process of taking off all the song titles for the chapters. I ran out of songs haha. So I'm sorry if the chapters are screwed up.

Anyways, please read and review!

EDIT (April 13): Okay, so chapter 8 is now chapter 9. D So, the story is I got a weird message about chapter eight, so I went back and re-read the chapter. Not all of it had updated, so I had to re-upload it like five times before all of it showed up. I decided to check the other chapters to make sure, and I had forgot a chapter! D So, I'm sorry for all the confusion. But please go back and read chapter 6 if you want any of this to make sense. Thank you everyone

Chapter Eight

/ After Lunch /

Zuko looked up at the black-board. When did the teacher write stuff about Shakespeare? Oh well, he'll just copy off Sokka later.

Zuko laughed. _Him _copy off _Sokka_?! He couldn't wait to see the look on Sokka's face. Zuko twirled his pencil in his hand, hating that he was stuck in class. Why hadn't he skipped at lunch? Why is he asking himself really stupid questions?

He looked down at his paper and somehow managed to muffle his scream.

For written on his paper in the corner in red pen (where'd the pen come from?!) was a small red heart. Inside the heart was written "Zuko + Aang".

Zuko really wanted to shoot himself 50 million times in the head. But somehow survive.

Half the class turned and looked at Zuko when he screamed. Zuko quickly ripped the corner out (more like half the page), ripped it in half again, and stuffed it in his mouth. He saw Aang look over at him a few rows over.

"What are you doing?" Zuko saw Aang mouth. Instead of doing the normal thing and talking back, Zuko _waved_ (yes, waved) very gaily at Aang and smiled like a serial killer (example: Light DN). Aang looked at Zuko like he was insane, and he probably is, and slowly turned back to his work.

'Stop waving!' Zuko thought. He quickly sat on his hand so he wouldn't wave at anyone. Mainly Aang. Sokka turned around a row over and a few seats up.

"Are you fucking retarded?" Sokka mouthed. Zuko glared but said nothing.

If he weren't sitting on his hands, half the class would be flashed a very rude gesture.

God did Zuko hate himself.

/ Scene Change /

Zuko slammed his locker door shut. Boy, was he pissed. After he had stuffed the paper into his mouth and made an ass of himself, the teacher called him up to the front and made him read a short bit of "Macbeth". Nobody could understand him. Would you if you heard someone talking with paper in their mouth?

He really wanted to kill the teacher. But not everything works out, right?

Zuko slowly started to walk down the hall to the front doors. There he would meet Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Aang to go hang out at the arcade or something for the afternoon… And, oh yeah, make a bigger ass of himself.

'GOD why and I such and idiot?! I don't even know why I wrote that in the first place… maybe Aang will leave it alone like before… I sure as hell hope so. I just need to get my head straight and keep it str-'Zuko was thinking, but was cut off by his face running into the doors.

"GOD DAMN!" Zuko screamed as he began kicking the doors. Several other kids that _were _leaving turned and looked at him.

"Dude, calm down," Someone said behind Zuko.

"I AM CALM!" Zuko turned and screamed… right into Sokka's face. Zuko started to breathe heavily.

"Um…" Sokka mumbled. Toph popped out of no where from behind Sokka and pranced over to Zuko.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that Zuko. Now, before Aang comes I need to talk to you," Toph said, linking arms with Zuko and walking off in one direction.

"I don't want to talk to you," Zuko mumbled. Toph turned to him and forced a smile.

"You will or I'll kill you," She quietly said. Zuko tried to back away from her. His friends are crazy.

/ Scene Change /

"Ow," Zuko said. Toph had led him down and empty hallway… away from everybody. She roughly let go of Zuko's arm and stood with her arms crossed.

"So…?" Zuko said, rubbing his arm. This was all too weird for him. His friends were too weird for him… or is it the other way around…?

"So what? I wanted to ask you something," Toph said. Was it mean to be blunt and short with her answers? Nope… not at all. )

"What then?!" Zuko exclaimed. Toph wasn't going to ask him out… was she?! OH GOD! It wasn't like Toph wasn't pretty or anything… but she'd make Zuko her bitch! And he wasn't anyone's bitch! Plus Sokka would make fun of him and Katara would force them to do shit together and-

"Hello? Earth to Zuko. I'm waiting for and answer," Toph suddenly said while waving her hand in Zuko's face. Zuko glared at her and waved it away.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness… what did you say?" Zuko blushed a little. Toph sighed heavily.

"Listen to people better, stupid! I asked 'Do you like Aang?' Now answer the damn question!" Toph yelled in Zuko's face. Zuko backed away a little bit.

"Well, yeah I like Aang. Or else we wouldn't be friends, right?" Zuko said.

'Toph's really dumb sometimes…'

Toph smacked her forehead with her palm.

"What planet is everyone from?! Holy hell, I'm surrounded by idiots!" Toph exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Zuko sarcastically said. Pissing her off is fun.

"I don't care. I'm _trying _to say do you **like **Aang. Like, as more than a friend," Toph said, waving her hands around. There! That'll get the point across! Toph blushed a little. It sure is hard when yaoi thoughts about your friends keep creeping up when you're talking to them. Now that's awkward.

The look on Zuko's face was priceless. Not only did he look confused, but he also looked like he just wet his pants. And maybe shit them too.

"Well…?" Toph said. Boys are retarded.

"Well- I, um… I hate you," Zuko said. A furious blush had taken over his face. His scar almost blended in with it.

"Well, now Zuko, that wasn't very nice," Toph said with mock hurt. Zuko glared at her.

"So do you?" Toph said with a grin. Zuko blushed more and turned away.

"We should get back to the others. Aang might have already sent a search party after us," Zuko said, trying to lighten up the mood. Toph sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Toph said quietly.

"Hey Toph?" Zuko suddenly said. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Don't tell anyone…" Zuko said, face still ablaze. She grinned to herself.

"Of course, Zuko. Anything for _you_," Toph said in a fake polite voice. But deep down she really meant it. At least for now.

Her plan was working out just fine…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL (rules)

So there you go!

I typed that all up tonight!

And I even updated my profile!

:D

I hope that you all liked it.

And thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews!

Please leave more.

I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!

I wrote this chapter mainly for the first scene w


	10. The Brilliant Plan of Awesomeness

A/N: Yay

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Ok, I'm sorry for all the confusion. I had to re-upload some chapters because I forgot a really important one D: So basically, I'm dumb. Please enjoy this chapter! You'll eventually find out what Toph's up to.

Chapter Ten

"Hiya guys! Where'd you go off to?" Aang shouted as Toph and Zuko walked towards him, Katara, and Sokka.

After that very uncomfortable talk with Toph, they headed back to where they had left Sokka. They walked the whole way back in silence. Toph, on the other hand, was formulating the most awesome plan to ever be thinked in the entire world!

She couldn't stop smiling the whole way back.

They met Sokka, Aang, and Katara outside the main front doors. Surprisingly, Aang hadn't sent Sokka or Katara out to look for them.

Zuko blushed a little at Aang's question. How could he even _think _that Toph was going to ask him out?! The thought was absurd to begin with, let alone impossible. Zuko's really stupid sometimes…

"I had to go pick some stuff up from my math teacher and I dragged Zuko along with me. Isn't that right, Zuko?" Toph said as they reached where the others were standing.

"What? Oh, yeah…" Zuko dumbly said. He was too lost in thought to really care what she had said. Katara rolled her eyes at Zuko.

"Zuko, you really should pay more attention when someone is talking to you! Toph might have said something really important, like she's dropping out of school or something. Hey, are you even listening to me?!" Katara ranted. After a minute of useless banter, she realized that Zuko hadn't once looked at her.

"What? Yeah, you said something about dropping out of school… right?" Zuko said with a sheepish smile. Katara just glared at him.

"So where are we off to today, Aang?" Sokka said, lazily laying an arm across Aang's shoulders.

"Where else? The mall of course!" Aang squealed happily. Zuko sweat dropped.

Since when were guys _happy _about going to the mall?

/ Scene Change /

Toph sat a table in the food court, kind of watching Aang and Zuko run around and throw gum-balls at each other. Hey, Aang started it.

Toph sighed heavily. She needed help with this plan of awesomeness. All she had to do was wait a little bit…

"Hey Toph," A male voice said behind Toph. She looked up, seeing Sokka's smiling face.

"Hey, Sokka, sit down for a second," Toph said (more like commanded). Sokka looked skeptically at her, but still sat down.

"Where's Katara?" Sokka questioned.

"I don't know, shopping somewhere. Now shut up and listen to me; I have a plan," Toph said while leaning in and lowering her voice a little; Just in case Aang snuck up behind her.

"A plan? Is it to take over the world?" Sokka said, waving his hands back and forth. Toph glared at him.

"No, dip-shit. You're not going to like this plan, but listen to me. And if you don't want to help me, tell me everything that you know, ok?" Toph said with a glare. Sokka rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"So what's this plan you speak of?"

"Help me get Zuko and Aang together,"

Now that's a moment killer. Sokka stared at Toph, mouth agape and eyes wide. Then all hell broke loose.

"_WHAT?! _Why would I help you with something like THAT?!" Sokka screamed. No one paid attention to him, though. The mall was too loud to hear him.

"Why wouldn't you help me?! I mean, loo-"

"Why? WHY?! Well, 1) they're both guys! That would mean that they're gay! And how could I tell Katara that?! 2) Aang's my best friend, and I _know _for a fact that he likes girls! Must I continue with reasons?!" Sokka screamed again. Toph was getting really annoyed with him.

"You obviously don't know Aang very well, then! Same goes for Zuko! It's so _painfully _obvious that they like each other! And who cares if they're gay?! I sure as hell don't! And you didn't either when you kissed what's-his-face in eighth grade!" Toph screamed back at him, her voice cracking in a few places. Sokka covered his mouth dramatically, pointing at Toph.

"You said that you'd never speak of that! Besides, he moved last year so it doesn't matter anymore!" Sokka exclaimed. Several pulse marks broke out on Toph's forehead.

"Are you going to help me or not? Or can you at least tell me what you know?" Toph said, trying to calm herself down. If he kept pissing her off like this, the whole building would collapse.

"Fine. I have one question though. Why not ask Katara? Why me?" Sokka huffed out. Toph rolled her eyes.

"Well, for starters, you're Aang's best friend. You know more about him than anybody else. Secondly, Katara would blow the whole thing by telling Aang. She'd try to be a 'good person' and fuck everything up," Toph said. Sokka rolled his eyes, but deep down he knew it was all true.

"Fine, I guess I'll help you set them up. What do you need to know?" Sokka said grumpily. God was he going to hate and regret doing this.

"I need to know everything that you know. Odd behaviors, odd comments, stuff like that," Toph said, taking a long drink from her pop… that came from no where.

"Well… um, I caught them in bed," Sokka said with a blush. Toph spat all her pop out of her mouth onto Sokka, her face bright red.

"_WHAT?!_" Toph screamed. Sokka was too busy trying to wipe all the pop off of him.

"Ew, now I'm all sticky!" Sokka exclaimed. He quickly moved Toph's pop away from her.

"Repeat that, please! I _have _to know this!" Toph said happily. Her face was still slightly pink. Can you say 'super-pervert'?

"It wasn't like _that_! Geese, you have a one-track mind, Toph. Well, the night we spent at Zuko's I found them the next morning asleep in each other's arms. Other than that, I've got nothing. You're turn," Sokka said, looking rather pleased with himself. Toph rolled her eyes. She had a lot more than Sokka, but none of her information could equal that! How could he have kept it a secret for so long? That was over a month ago!

"If you tell Zuko _any _of this, I'll-"

"Oh yeah, and Aang kissed Zuko," Sokka bluntly said, his voice laced with apathy. Hey, if he was going to be spending more time with Toph he had to start acting like he didn't care.

Toph's mind had gone completely blank. Did Sokka really just say that or had she gone insane? A huge blush crept onto Toph's face. Oh, she could picture it now…

"Yo, don't go all pervy on me just yet," Sokka said.

"When?! And how can you keep all this stuff a secret?!" Toph exclaimed. Seriously, how could he?!

"The same day I found them in bed. Zuko asked me why Aang would kiss him. He didn't really tell me what happened, though…" Sokka replied, ignoring Toph's last question. Sokka saw Toph smile widely to herself.

"This changes everything. All I know, or knew, was that Aang kind of liked Zuko and that Zuko for-sure likes Aang. Don't ask me how I know," Toph added, seeing Sokka open his mouth to ask a question. They sat quietly for a few minutes, trying to absorb the new information that they just learned.

"So, what is this plan?" Sokka asked. Toph smiled.

/ Scene Change /

"See you guys later!" Aang exclaimed as him and Zuko climbed the stairs up to their apartments.

After Toph talked with Sokka, they decided that it was time to go home. Or rather, Aang and Zuko go to Zuko's and Katara go back to her house. Toph and Sokka had some 'issues' to discuss.

Aang and Zuko climbed up the stairs, Aang laughing hysterically and Zuko smiling. Zuko couldn't remember a time where he had smiled more than today. They reached their doors and stopped to say good-night.

"Today was fun, wasn't it Zuko?" Aang asked with a wide smile. Zuko felt his heart melt with that smile.

"Yeah… it was," Zuko said softly. That made Aang smile even more.

"Well, 'night Aang," Zuko said. He turned to unlock his door when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned to tell Aang to let his go, but was engulfed in a hug before he could say anything.

"Really, thank you for the fun time today Zuko," Aang said. His whole head was redder than red.

"Um… no problem, Aang," Zuko awkwardly said as he lightly hugged Aang back. Aang pulled away after a minute. In one swift motion, he leaned up and kissed Zuko on the cheek, right under his scarred eye. Aang quickly back away and rushed into his house, slamming the door behind him.

Zuko, on the other hand, stood there like an idiot for a few minutes. He gently touched where Aang had kissed him, his face a soft pink color.

Wow, were things getting confusing for Zuko.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Wowza! I think that's the longest chapter in the whole story so far! I hope you enjoyed it!

So now you guys know what Toph is up to.

And poor Sokka is getting dragged along with it lol.

Katara isn't part of it because I hate her :)

Lol i typed the part where Sokka kissed some random guy for the fun of it.

Anyways, please leave a review!


	11. Faze One Started

A/N: Well…I'm not 100 sure how I'm going to write this chapter… so it'll just be ranting for the most part until I actually come up with something haha

A/N: Well…I'm not 100 sure how I'm going to write this chapter… so it'll just be ranting for the most part until I actually come up with something haha. So please enjoy chapter eleven!

/ Chapter Eleven /

Zuko laid on the floor in front of his couch, just thinking. Last night Aang had kissed him. Again. But on cheek this time… things didn't make any sense anymore to Zuko. This is what Zuko had gathered so far: 1. Aang hugged him, then didn't say anything about it. 2. Aang _wanted _to sleep in the same bed with him, then had that weird dream and didn't say anything again. 3. Aang kissed him… not saying anything about it. 4. Aang kissed him again.

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows. This sucked. The world sucked. Teen angst sucked. His line of thinking sucked. His list of reasons sucked.

So basically, Zuko sucked.

Zuko grabbed his hair, groaning to himself. Good thing it was the weekend…

Suddenly, Zuko heard the phone on the coffee table ring. He lazily reached up from his spot and answered it.

"Hello?"

"See, Sokka? He answers his phone!"

"Toph?" Zuko dumbly said. He propped himself up on his elbows. Why would Toph call his house? Wait, there's an even better question…

"Toph, how did you get my phone number?" Zuko worriedly asked. How _did _Toph get his phone number?

"What? Oh, I looked it up in the phone book. Anyways, we're all dying of boredom here; come hang out with us," Toph answered. Zuko could hear the grin in her voice. He wasn't so sure that he liked that…

"Ugh… fine. Where are you guys?" Zuko groaned. What he really wanted to do was lay back down on the floor and die from his brain imploding. Thinking can really hurt someone.

"Sokka's house; grab Aang and come over. Now," Toph replied. Okay, now it sounded like she was grinning like a maniac. She probably is one.

"Okay… wait how do I-?"

"See you, Zuko!" Toph squealed into the phone, hanging up before Zuko could ask directions. Oh well, Aang should know the way.

But that meant _talking _to Aang. Which at the current moment, Zuko would throw up from nerves. And all over Aang. That would make everything a whole hell of a lot worse.

Zuko rolled his eyes, pushing himself up off the floor and slowly getting ready to leave.

This was going to suck, no matter how Zuko looked at it.

/ Scene Change /

Zuko knocked on Aang's front door. There was some crashing inside, then the door flew open, a very tired looking Aang standing inside it.

"Oh… hey Zuko," Aang drowsily said. Zuko raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um… are you ok, Aang?" Zuko slowly said. Aang rubbed his eye.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine; just a little tired," Aang replied, giving Zuko a small smile.

"So… um… Toph called, saying some shit about being bored. She told me to grab you and head over to Sokka's," Zuko said, shifting uncomfortably. Aang just nodded his head.

"Okay, give me a second and we can go," Aang happily said, wondering back inside.

/ Scene Change /

After Aang got changed (leaving Zuko outside), they left for their long journey to Sokka/Katara's house. It actually wasn't that long; eight or nine blocks away from Aang's. The entire time there, neither of them talked (well, Aang did a little when directing Zuko where to go). After about an hour or so, they reached the house.

"Yo! Come on in!" Toph exclaimed in Zuko's face when she answered the door. She led them through an oriental-style living room and hallway to a flight of stairs on the other end of the house. They quickly made their way up, walking in the room on the right at the end of the hall.

"Hey guys," Katara happily greeted them as they walked into Sokka's room. He had a small bad crammed in the far corner of his room, posters of just about everything from porn to puppies covering every inch of his walls. A desk sat under his window, clothes, food, and random paper sprawled across the top. His dresser wasn't much better. Clothes covered his floor, a small path leading to his bed, closet, and desk.

"Oh my god, Sokka! How do you _live _in here?!" Zuko exclaimed. He felt the need to sanitize himself.

"Hello to you, too. And I like it like this; everything is just where I left it," Sokka replied from his bed. Zuko did a double-take. When did Sokka get there? His bed probably threw him back up. Zuko laughed to himself, picturing it. Aang had flopped himself down on the ground, getting comfy in a pile of clothing that smelled vaguely of sweat and piss. Zuko looked around, not sure if he should sit down or turn around and go home.

"Well, sit down!" Toph suddenly exclaimed from behind Zuko. Before Zuko could say anything, he was tackled from behind to the ground.

"Ow! What the hell, Toph?!" Zuko screamed. Toph just sat down on his back, grinning. She looked over at Sokka, winking.

It was time to put their plan into action.

At least faze one.

"Hey Zuko, Aang! I need some help looking for my head-phones. Can you look in my closet?" Sokka shouted out a little too loud. Toph smacked her forehead. Why did she choose the idiot for this? Zuko raised his eyebrow, looking skeptically at Sokka. Aang quickly stood up, smiling widely and heading towards the closet.

"Sure, we'll help you! C'mon, Zuko!" Aang exclaimed, opening the closet door. About three feet of clothing was piled at the bottom of the closet.

"Um… that's nasty, Sokka," Zuko said, throwing up in his mouth a little. He got up, trying to force his feet to move through the foot-deep trench of clothing. After several minutes, Zuko was standing next to Aang, grabbing random piles of clothing from inside the closet and throwing is out into Sokka's room.

Seriously, how did Sokka live like that? Let alone, how did his parents let him?!

Toph slowly got up from her position on the floor, moving next to Sokka on his bed.

"Ok, on the count of three," Toph whispered into Sokka's ear. He groaned slightly, starting to think twice about this.

"Toph, maybe we shouldn't. Who know what Zuko will do to us?!" Sokka urgently whispered back. Zuko would rip them to shreds! Or burn them alive, or cut his fingers off, or chop off his ponytail or-

"Suck it up, Sokka. Jesus…" Toph breathed out. Sokka glared at her.

"Ok, one-"

"Toph, maybe we should-"

"Two,-"

"-not do this!"

"Three!" Toph yelled. She grabbed Sokka by the wrist, leaping off the bed. It took all of two steps to reach Zuko, but that short amount of time seemed to last forever. Almost in slow-mo, Toph saw Zuko turn and look at her in mid-leap, a look of terror, panic, and pissed-off on his face. Toph quickly stopped herself so she was standing behind Zuko and Aang, Sokka behind Zuko. At the same time, they both rammed into Aang and Zuko's back with their shoulder, sending them both flying into the closet. Before either of them could stand up, Sokka quickly slammed the door in Zuko's face, which was currently in a moldy pair of socks on the floor.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Toph exclaimed, punching the air. Sokka, on the other hand, was leaning heavily against the door, hyperventilating.

Zuko quickly stood up, pounding on the door.

"Let us out, NOW!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Zuko reached for the door handle, but it wouldn't move. He tried again, but it still wouldn't.

That could only mean one thing.

They locked the door from the outside.

They locked the door.

They.

Fucking.

Locked.

The.

Door.

Zuko started to panic. He spun around; trying to find Aang so maybe he could bend them out of here. He turned around and looked right into Aang's face.

"Fuck," Zuko mumbled.

He knew he should have stayed home today.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

So there you go! I know it was random and slow at first, but it's just a filler chapter. It's getting pretty late here, so I'll stop it there for now.

The ending sentence I got from The Magic School Bus, where that one kid always says "I knew I should have stayed home today!"

And now you guys kind of know what Sokka and Toph are up to.

Please leave a review and thank you for reading!


	12. In The Closet

A/N: OH MY GOD

A/N: OH MY GOD! It's been forever since I've updated! I'm so sorry everyone. I've been distracted….. by Air Gear! :D Seriously, that is one of the best series EVER! YOU MUST WATCH! Anyways, thank you everyone for the kind reviews! Please enjoy the next chapter of my fucked up fiction! :D

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Zuko starred back at Aang's shocked face. He tried to move himself away from the smaller boy, but the damn closet was too small.

'Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, FUCK! What the hell do I do now?!' Zuko screamed in his head. He had the sudden urge to repeatedly pound his head with his fist… or the wall, but Zuko restrained himself. Looking like a complete idiot was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Zu-Zuko? It's dark in here," Aang feebly mumbled from next to Zuko. Zuko groaned, running his hand through his hair and slumping to the floor, his back against the door. Aang stood next to him, unsure of what to do.

"Um… did they lock us in here?" Aang asked. Zuko rolled his eyes, blushing slightly.

"Yeah…" Zuko huffed. This was NOT working! Oh, was Zuko going to _kill _Sokka and Toph when he got out of here. Make them eat their own shit or-

"Should we bend the door down? Or just wait?" Aang questioned out loud. Zuko turned his head towards him… but instead looked right at Aang's crotch. He yelped and quickly turned back around, blushing like mad. Aang looked down at him, confused.

"Uh, Zuko are you ok?"

"Ye-yeah, just fine; I think we should wait," Zuko mumbled out. Why the shit did he just say that?! He wanted out of this closet at soon as possible! Zuko really wanted to just shoot himself in the foot sometimes…

"Um… ok then," Aang said. He slowly sat down next to Zuko, folding himself up so his knees were touching his chin. He sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head on his knees.

"So… what do we do?" Zuko asked after a few minutes. Aang looked at him.

"Wait,"

/ Out-Side the Closet /

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, ZUKO IS GOING TO KILL US!" Sokka screamed, running around the room clutching his head. Toph just sighed.

"Shut the fuck up, Sokka! Zuko _will _hear you if you yell and he _will _kill you if he hears our plan!" Toph snapped. Having Sokka freak-out was the last thing she needed.

"What plan? Toph, what are you planning?" Katara demanded. Toph looked at her and shrugged.

"Nothing… nothing at all," Toph replied, smirking. Katara crossed her arms, sighing.

"Whatever just don't drag me down with you guys," Katara said, walking out of the room. Toph kept smiling to herself. Good, now Katara won't bug them about this…

"Toph, we have to let them out soon; my mom will be home in, like, and hour," Sokka worriedly said as Toph slowly moved over to the locked/barricaded door.

"Then we'll let them out in 45 minutes,"

/ Inside the Closet /

"Zuko?"

"Hmn?"

"How do you know if you're in love?"

Zuko turned to Aang, eyes wide and face even redder than before. He just starred at Aang, not wanting to talk because it'd sound stupid. What was he supposed to say? Love crap wasn't his best thing…

"Well… um… I don't know? Do you feel warm and fuzzy around them?" Zuko blurted out after a minute. Aang kept starring at the floor.

"No… it's more nervous… and hot," Aang replied, face burning.

"Well… would you die for them?" Zuko suddenly asked. He remembered something his uncle once told him when he was little, and thought maybe he'd try out his uncle's crazy methods.

"Of course I would; they're important to me," Aang replied, looking up at Zuko and trying to look serious, but looking really cute instead.

"Then you're not in love," Zuko could see Aang's eyes widen a little.

"Well… what I mean is… dying is bad, right?" Zuko said, getting flustered. Aang had to bite back a laugh.

"Yeah…?"

"So… if you die for someone you love, they're left all alone and unloved… because you're dead. And if you die, how can you love that person? I mean, if you die you can't spend time with each other anymore," Zuko spewed out. He bit his lip to make himself shut up. Otherwise, he'd continue and make himself look stupider.

"I… think I understand…" Aang murmured to himself. They sat in and uncomfortable silence for a bit more.

"Why did you even ask?" Zuko said.

"Just wondering," Aang happily replied, looking up at Zuko and giving him a wide smile. Zuko could feel himself melt. Why did Aang have such an effect on him?

"Ok…" Zuko grumbled. Aang scooted closer to Zuko, laying his head on the taller boys shoulder. Zuko looked down at him and blushed. This was uncomfortable.

"Hey Zuko…" Zuko turned to look at Aang, and came face to face with him again. When had Aang moved? And how did he do it so fast? And so close? Zuko starred back at Aang's red face. Aang moved closer, their lips now only an inch apart. Both boys kept moving forward, centimeter by centimeter. Zuko could feel Aang's breath on his lips since their lips were now just barely touching. Aang moved to connect them when-

The closet door flew open. Zuko and Aang fell back onto the bedroom floor, since they had put all their weight on the door. Zuko looked up at Sokka, who had a look of absolute fear on his face.

"Oh! There you guys are! We looked all over for you two!" Sokka exclaimed, sounding very rehearsed. Toph stood behind him, rolling her eyes. Why, why did she leave stuff like that up to Sokka?

"Yeah, you locked us in there shit-face!" Zuko screamed, quickly standing up and getting ready to pounce Sokka and go Siberian Tiger on his ass. Toph quickly squeezed between the two boys.

"Now, now, no fighting. If you want to fight, go outside; I'm not cleaning up brains today," Toph casually said. Sokka and Zuko gave her an odd look, but shrugged it off. Who knew with her?

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well, there you go! The crappiest chapter in the world! I just ended it there because it would just go right into the next chapter and I want to go to bed. Anyways, I hope you liked it. :D Please leave a review! And if you like this story, go read my other one!


	13. Glomped

A/N: Okay, so some of you might be wondering why I've gotten rid of some of my chapters. Well, yesterday I found my Purple Notebook (yaoi all the way) and inside was some old notes from like a year ago for this FanFic. While reading them, I was like "God, I'm such an idiot!" because the scenes I had wrote out were SO much better than what I had wrote! So, I decided to delete up until chapter 12 because that was the only way I could fit them in. Anyway, this means that my story will most likely NOT be finished by September like I had originally thought. So, please enjoy this much better version on my FanFic!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Zuko slammed his locker door shut, stalking off towards the lunch room. He didn't really want to go to lunch and wasn't that hungry, but there wasn't really anything else to do. Going to the library would be boring since they didn't have any good books. And who wanted to do homework during lunch? Only Katara did that.

The fire bender pushed the lunchroom doors open, looking around the room. Toph and Sokka excitedly waved their arms around on the other side of the room. Zuko glared at them, slowly walking over to them. He was still pissed at them for locking him and Aang in the closet last week. He really had wanted to smash their heads against the wall… repeatedly, but Zuko would rather not do that in front of Aang. Because, you know, that'd loose him some points.

"Zuko, Zuko! What are you doing after school?" Toph exclaimed, smiling. Zuko stared at her, becoming suspicious of the two. He slowly sat down, still looking at Toph.

"What?" She asked after a minute. Zuko shook his head, looking away.

"Nothing, forget it. And why are you asking?"

"Because we get bored after school and we want to do stuff. C'mon, Aang already said he'd hang out with us," Sokka said before Toph could reply. She glared at him. Zuko heavily sighed, rolling his eyes.



"Fine, whatever," He mumbled. Toph happily clapped her hands, getting odd looks from everyone around them. Sokka smiled to himself. Today might be quite interesting…

/ Scene Change /

Toph lazily looked around the school courtyard, earth bending some rocks in small circles. School had just ended, and she needed to talk to Sokka before Zuko or Aang got here. They needed to come up with more schemes for getting Aang and Zuko together. The way things were going, it'd take until graduation year until they got together. And it was pissing Toph off to no end. She frowned to herself, thinking about if it actually _did _take until graduation year for them to go anywhere. Well, she'd just have to speed things up, now won't she?

"Um… hi to you too," A familiar voice said from over her. Toph snapped out of thoughts and looked up from her position in the grass. Sokka waved at her and sat down next to her.

"How long have you been there?" She asked; face a little pink from embarrassment.

"Not long," Sokka said with a small laugh. Toph sat up and moved closer to Sokka, sitting cross-legged next to him.

"Ok, so I was thinking about our plan and-"

"Toph, why don't we let them figure it out for themselves? I mean, they live next door to each other," Sokka groaned. He really didn't feel like dying this school year; he knew that if they kept fucking –no pun intended- with Aang and Zuko like this, Zuko would find out and literally KILL them. And that would be _really _bad. Toph rolled her eyes at Sokka's question and sighed heavily.

"_Because _they are both so fucking dense that it'd take until graduation year for them to figure everything out! I mean, it's _obvious _that they like each other. But we both know for a fact that they won't do a damn thing about it," Toph said in a matter-of-fact way. Sokka rolled his eyes, quickly looking around to see if either of the two boys was coming. And they weren't, so he kept talking.

"Well… yeah, I know it would. But don't you feel a little bad? We're kind of playing with them," Sokka said. Toph kept looking at him as if his statement had no value whatsoever.

"And your point is…? C'mon, Sokka. I know what we're doing is right for them," Toph quickly added before Sokka could reply. He glared at her for a moment, and then softly smiled. They sat in silence for a little bit, watching the few remaining students walk around. Toph looked over at Sokka, smiled evilly to herself, then glomped him.

"Ow, Toph, that kind of hurt," Sokka laughed, pushing himself up on his elbows with Toph still on him. She giggled, poking him on the nose.

"So, I've got a few ideas for Zuko and Aang…" She started, stopping to look at Sokka.

"Oh? Well, let's hear them," Sokka said with a short laugh. Toph smiled at him.

Just wait for what Zuko and Aang are in store for…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

So there you guys go! Here's the new installment to my FanFic. I do hope that you guys liked it better and I'm terribly sorry it took so long to upload. I got distracted by Starts With A Spin (SWAS). It's SO good! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!


	14. Oh Hell No

A/N: So, so, how'd you guys like the new version

A/N: So, so, how'd you guys like the new version?! For new readers, ignore this part. It's a long story. Anyway, I've been doing a lot of thinking and finally came up with this chapter. And I forgot to mention! People that like to draw and like this fan fiction, you can do fan-art for it. :D Just show it to me because it makes me feel special. And so, enjoy this chapter please!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Zuko glared at the many people walking past him. Oh, God, how he hated Toph right now. How much he wanted to just _kill _her…

After Zuko met up with the others, the five of them (yes, Katara can come too) were dragged off by Toph and Sokka to the mall. Again. They paraded around for a bit, randomly going into shops and looking at the overly priced stuff that no one could EVER afford because we're all poor. Eventually they went into Hot Topic, looking at all the cool stuff. Toph found a black mini skirt and practically forced Zuko into it, making him walk around the store in it. Now he knows how Sokka felt… basically like shit.

So now here he was, waiting for Toph and Aang with Sokka. She had dragged the air bender off somewhere. Hopefully not to torture him some more…

/ Scene Change /

"Toph, why are we outside?" Aang asked. Toph looked over at him and smiled.

"You know, to get some air," She replied after a minute. Aang sighed, wanting to go back inside. He leaned against the wall, sliding down onto the ground. Toph quickly sat next to him and stared at him.

"What…?" Aang asked after a minute. Her staring at him was making him uncomfortable. She smiled, leaning towards him.

"Do you like anyone?" She asked slyly. Aang blushed; remembering the last time Toph had asked her that. He nervously sighed, leaning his head back against the wall.

"Toph, you already asked me this remember?" He said with a small chuckle. Toph pouted, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but that was like a month ago! You _have _to like someone now," She almost pleadingly said. In order for the next step in her plan to work, Aang had to answer this. And if it wasn't Zuko he liked, she'd just have to change that. Aang sighed, giving trying to hide it anymore.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I "like" someone," He mumbled, face turning slightly pink. Toph happily squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Oh, I want _all _the details!" Toph exclaimed, scooting closer to Aang to their legs were touching now. He looked at her, smiling softly. To Toph, that smile looked so incredibly… sad. Her face faltered as Aang looked away from her.

"I doubt they like me back. It's kind of… complicated, Toph," Aang slowly and carefully said. Hey, he never said that he'd actually _tell _her who he liked.

"How so, Aang?" Toph asked, her good mood now gone. She wanted to hear what Aang had to say.

"It's just… embarrassing sometimes. I screw up all the time and do and say stuff that _seems_ like a good idea at the time but it's not later on. They're hard to read sometimes, so I can't tell if I'm doing something wrong…" Aang feebly said. He looked down at his hands, avoiding Toph. She sat there, thinking about what Aang had said. The plan seemed to mean nothing at the moment.

"So… what are they like? I mean, can you at least tell me a little about them?" Toph asked, trying to smile but it hurt to force it. Aang looked back up at her, smiling.

"They… always keep me guessing. I mean, it pisses me off sometimes because I want to know what to do, but at the same time it makes me excited to keep guessing. They have a temper, too, but that's ok. At least then I know if I do something wrong. They're funny, nice, smart, entertaining, and know how to make me feel better. I just wish… I knew how they felt," Aang had excitedly said, then ending slowly and almost sadly. Toph had thought during his little speech that Aang would jump up and dance in the street, but that'd be bad because he'd get hit by a car. How could talking about this _one _person make Aang so happy?

"I… know how you feel, Aang," Toph said after a minute, smiling softly at Aang. Aang smiled back at her.

"So, that means you like someone?" Aang asked, grinning. Toph's face went crimson, somehow managing not to freak out.

"That, my friend, is another story for another time. Now, let's go back inside," Toph said, pushing herself up. She smiled very evilly to herself when Aang wasn't looking.

Oh, she got _plenty _of information. This plan should work out just fine…

/ Scene Change /

"God, it's about fucking time!" Sokka exclaimed as they walked into Toph's house. Zuko walked in after him, looking apathetically around the room. Her house was a small, one story house. It was crowded, but it was cozy. Her living room and dining room connected together. They kept walking through the house and down the short hallway to the room at the very back. Toph opened it, walking into what Zuko had at first assumed was her room. But as he kept walking, Zuko almost tripped down a set of stairs that came from no where.

"Whoa! Toph, where the hell are we going?" Zuko exclaimed at he caught himself on the railing. Toph looked up at him.

"Um, to the basement? Where else would we go?" She said, turning and going on her way. Zuko grumpily followed. At the bottom, he saw a large room with a couch, a chair that looked like a mushroom, and a bar. The floor looked like old 70s shag carpet. He sat down on the couch next to Aang and Sokka.

"Won't your parents get mad that you have guys down here?" Zuko questioned, tensing and worrying that her dad might come down and kick his ass.

"Huh? Oh, no, I convinced my dad that I was a lesbian so I could this kind of stuff," Toph answered. Zuko stared at her, wondering how they were friends and how stupid her dad could be.

"So what are we doing?" Sokka asked while rubbing his eye. Toph grinned, fishing through the bar for something.

"Oh, just a few games…" She said after a minute, holding up an empty beer bottle. Zuko looked back and forth between her and the bottle.

Oh, _hell no_.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

So, here it is. Yeah, I don't have much to say. Please review!


	15. Step Two Results In Disaster

A/N: Wow, not too many reviews. Ah well, I thank those that did review. It made me happy. Anyway, I wasn't going to post this chapter for a few more days, but I really do want to finish this FanFic; there are some other ideas that I have that I want to do when I finish this. So, please enjoy this next installment! Reviews are well liked, too.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Toph looked evilly around her small circle of friends. Things had started out great, and it was only

They had done a few rounds of Truth or Dare, doing more dares than truths. Some of them were pretty funny, until Toph had to switch clothes with Sokka. Sokka didn't like that one bit, since Toph is almost half his size. But anyway, things had been going pretty good for about 2 hours. Then Toph got to dare Zuko.

Oh, this will be _good. _

"Zuko, truth or dare?" Toph asked, trying to hide her smile from the fire bender. He gave her an odd look for a brief second, but shrugged off her odd behavior. He sighed, not really wanting to do truth because it was _Toph _that was asking. And that could only lead to bad consequences. So, without thinking twice about how bad dare could be, he mentally chose dare.

"Dare, I guess," Zuko mumbled after a minute. He saw Toph's smile grow wider, and looked absolutely creepy on her small face. He scooted back a few inches.

"Hmm… first, do you guys want to spend the night? It's already midnight-thirty," Toph asked the group, getting a weird look from Sokka.

"Um… sure. Now, what's Zuko's dare?!" Aang excitedly exclaimed. Toph looked at the air bender, feeling a little bad for this dare. But that quickly passed, knowing that this was for their own good.



"I dare Zuko to sleep in the same sleeping-bag as Aang."

Zuko stared blankly at her, his brain still trying to process what she had just requested. Was she trying to get killed?

"_WHAT?!_" Zuko, Aang, and Katara all screamed at once. Zuko's face was redder than his scar; Aang was trying to bury his face in his hands, hoping his blush would go away; Katara looked utterly confused.

"You heard it, now you have to do it. And I'll make sure you do it," Toph happily said, crossing her arms and smiling. Zuko had the very strong urge to set her on fire, but somehow held it back. Sokka, on the other hand, grabbed Toph and dragged her off into the basement bathroom.

/ Scene Change /

"Sokka, what the hell?!" Toph exclaimed as he closed the door. He turned and looked at her.

"What was that? Out there, what was that?" Sokka whispered, looking dead serious. Toph glared at him.

"It was a dare, Sokka. Were you paying attention?" Toph spat back. No, oh hell-fucking-damn no. Sokka was _not _going to start telling her what to do.

"Yes, I was. But now Zuko's going to be suspicious of us, Toph! I kind of _don't _want him to kill us!" He urgently whispered, somewhat scared that Zuko had super-sonic hearing and was spying on them. Toph kept glaring at him.

"Yeah, I know, but does it look like a care? This is for their own good. And besides, you dragging me in here looks more suspicious!" Toph exclaimed, getting frustrated. Sokka looked dumbly at her, then nervously laughed.



/ Scene Change /

After Toph and Sokka came back to the group, gave the three a lame excuse, and vanished upstairs to get sleeping bags, everything seemed normal. Except for the part where Zuko had to "sleep" with Aang. Yeah, that part sucked for him.

"Here," Toph said, giving him an extra big sleeping-bag. He stared at it, then grabbed it and unrolled it. Aang happily flopped himself onto it.

"Aang, get up," Zuko wearily said. Aang rolled off the sleeping-bag, allowing Zuko to unzip it. The fire bender crawled in, ready to just pass out and forget about today. Aang carefully crawled in next to Zuko, moving as far away from the taller boy as possible.

"And, lights are out NOW," Toph screeched, flipping off the lights. Zuko blinked a few times, eyes adjusting. Immediately he heard Sokka and what he guess to be Katara snoring. He had a vague feeling that Toph didn't snore, but he also thought that she could still be awake.

"Zuko, are you still awake?" He heard Aang whisper next to him. He turned around, looking straight into Aang's eyes.

"Yes, Aang, sadly I am," Zuko said back, thinking about smashing a bottle over his head so he could forget the past week maybe. Aang stared off into space at something.

"Why would Toph dare you to do… this?" Aang asked after a minute. Zuko sighed.

"Because she's crazy and has nothing better to do," Zuko replied without a second thought. He thought he heard a grunt of disapproval over where Toph was sleeping, but he really didn't care if she had heard or not. It was her fault for doing this in the first place. Zuko closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep or at least pretend to be asleep when he felt something press up against him. He opened his eyes, and almost shrieked.



Aang had moved closer to Zuko, close enough that Aang's body was pressed against Zuko's. The smaller boys face was flushed red, and his eyes looked nervous. Zuko kept staring at him, even though he just really wanted to look away. Aang pressed him face closer into Zuko's chest. The fire bender was lost for words.

"A-Aang, what are you doing?" Zuko feebly asked after a minute. Aang looked up at Zuko. His face felt like it was on fire.

"C-can I do something? Please?" Aang asked after a minute. His voice was shaky and worried, but not uncertain. Zuko raised in eyebrow, looking confused.

"Um… sure," Zuko mumbled, still kind of confused. Aang sighed deeply, closing his eyes. The air bender slowly moved forward, face becoming redder with each inch. Zuko stared at him like a deer in head-lights. Aang kept moving until the gap between them was closed, resting his lips against Zuko's. They just sat like that for a second. But Zuko wanted more.

He flipped Aang onto his back, crawling on top of him. He attacked Aang's mouth, kissing him harder. Aang stared back at Zuko, blushing. Zuko opened his mouth, running his tongue along Aang's lips. The smaller boy gasped, allowing Zuko to slowly put his tongue into the air bender's mouth. Aang' started to struggle, pushing on Zuko's shoulders. Zuko knew he should have stopped, but his body wasn't listening to his brain. Aang let out a strangled moan, and then completely shoved Zuko off of him. Zuko laid next to Aang, panting and feeling like he wanted to die.

"A-Aang… I'm sor-" Zuko had started to say, but Aang suddenly stood up.

"I'm… going home," Aang mumbled, quickly running over to the staircase and sprinting upstairs. Zuko stared at the staircase, feeling like a giant asshole. How could he do that to Aang? He flopped back down on the sleeping-bag, almost crying. His world was crashing around him, and it was his fault.

/ Scene Change /



Two weeks. It had been two whole weeks since that had happened. And Aang had not said one word to Zuko. Not a "good morning", not a "Hey", not even a smile or wave. It was killing Zuko on the inside, but he didn't know how to fix it.

And things are still going to go downhill from there.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well!! How'd you guys like it?! It's much better than last time, I know. At least in my opinion it is. Anyway, please leave a review! I'll try to upload the next chapter in the next few days.


	16. Zuko Has A Potty Mouth

A/N: Well, I was going to wait a few more days to even start writing this, but I have NOTHING to do! D: Wow, summer kind of sucks. Anyway, I hope to get some reviews. Please enjoy Chapter 16!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Toph was impatiently waiting by her locker for Sokka. She really had to talk to him this time. Just as she was thinking about saying "Screw it," and going home, she saw Sokka walking out of a classroom on the other end of the hall.

"Sokka!" Toph exclaimed, not sounding happy at all. She waved her hand, seeing Sokka look wildly around for the voice. He spotted her, jogging over to her.

"What, Toph?" Sokka asked, sounding very tired. By the looks of it, the past two weeks had been very rough on him as well.

"I _really_ need to talk to you about Aang. I think-"

"Toph, I'm not going to put him through another torture session because you think it's good for him. We really need to stop this," Sokka calmly said, starting to walk down the hall Toph followed him, stomping her feet in frustration.

"That's **not **what I wanted to talk about, ok?! Something is _wrong_ with Aang, in case you didn't notice. He hasn't talked to anyone since the thing at my house. Something _had _to have happened, I know it," Toph almost desperately said. Sokka stopped walking, turning around and looking at Toph. He looked… angry, frustrated, upset? Toph couldn't put her finger on it since she had never seen Sokka with an expression like that before. The look alone made her speechless.

"Well, yeah something's _wrong_, Toph. Maybe we pushed it a little too hard, or tried to move things too fast. It's all because of this stupid plan-"



"What plan?" An angry voice boomed from behind Sokka. He turned around, just in time to see Zuko round the corner of the hallway. Sokka wanted to run, and run as far away as humanly possible.

He knew that Zuko would kill them. But did Toph listen? No.

"What. Plan!" Zuko asked again, getting madder by the second. He took a few steps closer to Sokka, totally ignoring Toph. Sokka heavily breathed in, accepting that he might die then and there.

"There was a plan to get you and Aang together."

With lightening speed, Zuko shoved Sokka up against the lockers behind him, holding his arm over Sokka's throat. Said boy squealed in shock.

"What the fucking _hell_, Sokka?! Why did you have to go and fuck everything up?!" Zuko screamed in Sokka's face. Sokka tried to reply, but lack of oxygen prevented him from doing so.

"Answer me!"

"Let him go! NOW!" Toph's shrill voice screamed from behind Zuko. He turned to tell her to fuck off, but her fist met his face first. Zuko went flying sideways away from Sokka. Sokka slid down the lockers, gasping for air. Toph quickly moved over to him.

"Are you ok, Sokka? Do you-?"

"What the hell, Toph?!" Zuko exclaimed. He quickly pushed himself into a standing position, rubbing his sore cheek.

"You were _chocking _him! What else was I supposed to do?!" Toph screamed back, standing up as well.

"Gee, I don't know? Let me!" Zuko retorted.

That's it. Toph was pissed; beyond pissed. She lunged towards Zuko, pouncing on his chest and punching him in the face at the same time. They both hit the floor, Toph on top of Zuko. The earth bender continued to punch Zuko in the face, each punch harder than the last. Zuko started to punch around randomly in some sad attempt to get Toph off of him. Hey, hand-to-hand combat wasn't his best. After a few wild punches, Zuko punched Toph square in the jaw. Toph stopped.

"You hit me! You can't hit me, I'm a girl!" Toph screamed in Zuko's face. Zuko took this as an opportunity to grab Toph's arms and throw her off him.

"You're not a girl! You're a she-man –thing-a-ma-bob!" Zuko screamed, waving his arms around and looking stupid. Toph quickly stood up and moved to jump on Zuko again, but Sokka stepped between them.

"Stop, just stop! This isn't solving anything!" Sokka exclaimed. But did that stop Zuko? No, he just threw Sokka aside.

Sokka cried in pain as his shoulder-blade hit a lock on a locker. Toph almost turned to see if he was ok, but decided against it.

"Don't take it out on Sokka, ok?! It wasn't his fault! Everything was my idea! I dragged Sokka along with me because-!"

"What?!" Why in fucking hell would you do something like that?! Aang hasn't talked to me in over two weeks!" Zuko exclaimed. Anger and frustration rose and was slowly clouding his common sense.

"I did it because I wanted to see you guys happy! That's the only reason I came up with that stupid plan!" Toph screamed. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sokka slowly standing upright.

"Z-Zuko, you need to calm down. Please, this isn't something Aang would want," Sokka slowly said. Zuko looked back and forth between the two of them, growing even angrier. Now everything made sense. Everything that had happened in the past few months _finally _made sense.

"We can go talk to Aang and maybe clear some things up and-"

"Shut up! Just everyone shut the fuck up!" Zuko screamed. He sent out a shock-wave of flames, barely missing Toph. She didn't pay any attention to it, though. Zuko was close to hyperventilating now. He just really wanted to go home, crawl under a rock, and _die_.

"Zuko, we should talk to Aang. But why-" Sokka had started to say.

"No! I don't want to talk to Aang!" Zuko screamed back, looking like a little kid. Toph and Sokka stared blankly at him.

"Zuko… what exactly happened two weeks ago?" Toph carefully asked after a minute. Zuko's eyes widened for a second, but then he tightly closed them in a pathetic attempt to block out the real world.

"Nothing of your concern!" Zuko screamed. Sokka flinched slightly, but Toph kept her face straight.

"You like him, don't you?" Toph asked. Zuko looked at her. Why was she asking him that? She already knew the answer, so why did he have to say it again?

"You already know the answer!" Zuko screamed, turning around and sprinting down the hallway. Toph sighed, turning towards Sokka.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Sokka nodded his head.



"Go see if he's ok. I'll try to find Aang," Sokka said, slowly getting up. Toph gave a short nod, sprinting after Zuko.

Wow, things sure do get difficult.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well, there you guys go! I know it seems a little rushed, but I was using notes to write this whole chapter. I was going to end it differently, but I thought this way was better. Anyway, please leave a review for me!


	17. I Like Aang!

A/N: Wow, I must really have no life for updating THREE chapters in two days D: I really need to get out more often… anyway, thank you everyone for the kind reviews

A/N: Wow, I must really have no life for updating THREE chapters in two days D: I really need to get out more often… anyway, thank you everyone for the kind reviews! I know things are kind of angsty in the past few chapters, but that's because I've been in an angsty mood. Anyway, please enjoy 17!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Zuko ran like hell. And he kept running, even when he bumped into people or tripped on his feet, he kept running. It was too suffocating inside; he needed to get out. He neared the end of the hallway, throwing open the back doors that lead to a random courtyard. There he stopped, taking in breathes like he had just ran 10 miles. Boy, did it feel like that to him.

"Finally, holy hell!" A voice gasped behind him. He turned slightly, seeing Toph only a few steps behind him. He wanted to keep running, but he had no energy left. So instead, Zuko stumbled over to the wall and leaned against it. Toph stopped walking, standing a few feet away from him.

"Why did you follow me?" Zuko said after he caught his breath. Toph slowly walked over to him, standing in front of the fire bender.

"Because I'm your friend, and that's what friends do," Toph calmly said after a minute. Zuko looked over at her. Did Toph just call them friends? Like, for real? Zuko sighed, looking away from the girl. Was it this difficult for everyone else to have friends? And did all friends beat each other up?

"Why did you even ask me that? You already know the answer…" Zuko wearily said. Toph sighed heavily, growing very tired of Zuko and his shit.

"I asked because I know that you'll never fully admit it," Toph answered. Zuko shot her an angry look.

"Admit what exactly?!" He exclaimed. Toph kept her blank stare.

"What, that you're gay?" Toph quietly said, not wanting to make a scene since there _were _still other students at school. Zuko started to repeatedly pound the wall behind him with his fists.

"I'm not gay! I don't like other men, I only like Aang!" Zuko practically screamed. He quickly covered his mouth, face bright red. Toph smiled to herself.

"There, do you feel better now?" Toph asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. Zuko stared at her, awestruck.

"Feel better?! No, I just admitted to liking Aang!" Zuko screamed back, blushing because he said it again. Toph kept smiling to herself.

"Are you going to tell me what happened? If you don't I'll beat you up again," Toph said, still smiling. Zuko softly sighed, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately, and looked away from Toph.

"I… think I scared him," He said slowly. He looked over at Toph, seeing her face was slightly pink.

"Not like that!" Zuko exclaimed, his face burning with embarrassment.

"Oh ho, I got _the_ Zuko to blush? And with just a look…? I'm honored," Toph sarcastically said. Zuko really felt like punching her in the face again.

"Shut up, I'm trying really hard here to be nice," Zuko mumbled, face still a little red. Toph smiled with satisfaction.

"I know, I know. Now, please continue," Toph said with an odd gesture. Zuko blushed, no really sure what to even say. He took in a long, deep breathe, trying to calm himself down. Hey, it was only Toph that he was talking to.

"I… know I scared him. I did something… bad, and now I really regret it. I'd rather have Aang's friendship then loose him over a stupid crush," Zuko said in a defeated way. Toph had that blank look again.

"Bull shit," She said after a minute. Zuko looked at her, thoroughly confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Bull. Shit. I know it's not some stupid crush; you _really _like him. Why else would Sokka and I go to all that trouble? You've changed so much compared to 8th and 9th grade; even at the beginning of the year. It feels like I'm talking to a different person. And I know it's Aang who changed you. So, no, you _can't _choose friendship over a relationship; that would only end up hurting the both of you," Toph said, keeping her face blank the entire time. Zuko stared blankly at her, mouth slightly agape.

"And what makes you say that?" Zuko managed to reply after a minute. Was it him, or was Toph a _little _too forceful when it came to her friends?

"_Because _I know that Aang likes you back; he's probably just scared because he's never felt like that before," Toph said with a tired sigh. All she wanted to do was go home and take a nice bubble bath.

"And how would you know?" Zuko asked. Toph rolled her eyes.

"Hello, this is _Toph _you're talking to, not Sokka," Toph replied with a smile. Zuko smiled back, looking away after a second. He rubbed his still throbbing check.

"Ow, you punch really fucking hard," Zuko said with a small laugh. Toph rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, you were kind of chocking Sokka. And it pissed me off," She said with a snort. Zuko raised an eyebrow at her.

"And you care why…?" Zuko questioned. Toph's face went dark red before she turned away from Sokka.

"N-no reason! Can we go now? It's cold out here!" Toph exclaimed, her lying abilities sadly very low. Zuko smiled to himself, moving forward and putting his arm around Toph's shoulders.

"Yeah, let's go home," Zuko said with a smile. Toph smiled back, still blushing.

/ Scene Change /

Things for Sokka though were very difficult. But we'll hear about that later.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well, there you go. I know it's kind of short, but I don't really feel like typing out Aang's stuff too because then it would be REALLY long. And my pinkie is cramping up D: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Please leave a review!


	18. Sokka To The Rescue!

A/N: Wow, another chapter already? Well, I was going to update this a few days ago, but bipolar-like symptoms took over and I couldn't focus on this. So, yeah… Anyway, please enjoy chapter 18! Reviews are nice.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sokka kept dialing Aang's phone number every 10 seconds. He wasn't sure _why _he felt it was so important to talk to Aang right then, but he felt like he had to. He was useless when Toph was fighting with Zuko, and even when she went after Zuko he couldn't say one word. Sokka felt like shit, and wanted to do _something_. He just hoped that talking to Aang would help…

He feverishly dialed the number again, quickening his pace down the sidewalk. If Aang refused to answer phone call, then he'd make a house visit. He finally gave up trying to call Aang, shoving his cell phone in his jacket pocket. How had things become so complicated? And why did Sokka go along with this? Oh yeah, because he had a heart…

He quickened his pace, starting to panic a little. If he didn't find Aang, not only Toph but Zuko would kill him. In a slow, painful way… Sokka turned a corner on the sidewalk, running right into someone and knocking them both to the ground.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright? Do you-?" Sokka had splurred out once he sat up. He stopped himself, realizing that he had run into Aang. Aang groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Nice to see you, too, Sokka," He mumbled, slowly standing and moving to walk away. Sokka quickly reached out and grabbed Aang by the wrist. Aang looked down at him with a look that said "I'd rather be anywhere but here right now".

"Um… Toph wanted me to talk to you," Sokka lied. Aang better not mention this to Toph. Aang raised an eyebrow.

"About what exactly?" Aang asked. Sokka pulled himself up with Aang's wrist, since it felt awkward to be looking up at him. He got himself situated after a minute.



"Why haven't you been talking to any of us?" Sokka bluntly said. He was getting tired of all of this drama, tired of feeling like he didn't know what was going on, and tired of making everything worse for his friends. Everything ended right here, right now.

Aang kept a long, hard look on Sokka. It made Sokka feel bad for his best friend; that look made Sokka feel like the air bender hadn't seen happiness in years, and it probably felt like that to Aang. But Sokka held his ground. He didn't care if this upset Aang made Aang cry, or even run away from him. Sokka just wanted everything to be _normal _again. Or as normal as things get in his group of friends…

"I just needed some time to myself, ok? I'm sorry," Aang answered after a moment in a flat voice. It didn't convince Sokka all the way.

"Aang, I've been your best friend since 5th grade; I can tell when something's wrong," Sokka said with a sigh. He wasn't very good with people, and this wasn't his best kind of thing to deal with.

"Nothing's wrong, Sokka," Aang harshly replied. But Sokka didn't let up.

"Yes, something _is _wrong. I just don't understand why you won't talk to anyone," Sokka said, making odd hand gestures and hoping that would help get the point across. Too bad it didn't.

"Sokka, just… it's nothing, ok?" Aang said with a sigh. Sokka screamed, in his head of course. Why was Aang being so difficult?!

"Whatever, Aang. Just _try _to act normal around Toph from now on? She's kind of freaking out a little bit…" Sokka trailed off, remembering the fight she had with Zuko and felt bad. Maybe he should tell Aang about the plan…

"Oh yeah, I can do that around _Toph_, but what about-?!" Aang screamed, stopping himself before he could say 'Zuko'. Damn, he almost let it slip. Sokka cocked an eyebrow, leaning closer to Aang.

"What about Zuko?" He asked. Crap, Sokka's gotten smarter. Aang blushed dark pink.

"N-nothing!" Aang exclaimed, turning on his heal and walking in the opposite direction of Sokka.

"Aang, _what about Zuko_?" Sokka repeated, sounding more urgent. Aang stopped, feeling bad that he wasn't talking to Sokka. But it was embarrassing! How could he talk to his best friend and making out with someone? When that 'someone' was a guy?! He turned around to face Sokka.

"We made out, ok?! And it scared me! Are you happy now?!" Aang screamed at Sokka. People around them slowly backed away. Aang's face was redder than Sokka had ever seen it. The taller boy tried to stifle his laughter, but couldn't. In seconds, he was practically rolling on the ground laugh. That caused the people to back away even more. Aang glared at Sokka.

"It's not funny!" He exclaimed which now caused everyone to walk away. Sokka controlled his laughter, using Aang's arm to help him upright.

"_That's _what you're worried about?!" Sokka exclaimed, letting out a few more giggles. Aang punched him in the arm.

"Yes! Wouldn't you be worried if you made out with…? I don't know, Toph or something?!" Aang exclaimed. Sokka's face went almost as red as his.

"That's beside the point, Aang," Sokka stated. Aang rolled his eyes.

"Then what is the point?" Aang hotly asked. This was getting ridiculous.

"The point _is _that you and Zuko are too much alike," Sokka replied with a soft smile. Aang kept staring at him, not sure if that was a compliment or an insult.

"What?" Aang asked after a minute.

"You and Zuko worry way too much. Seriously, it's not good for your health. Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" Sokka replied. Aang frowned.



"I just… don't want to lose our friendship. I really like Zuko, but is it worth throwing it away for _this_?" Aang mumbled. Sokka sighed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Zuko probably said the same thing," Sokka said after a minute, giving Aang another smile. The air bender just stared at his best friend, sort of dumbstruck for a second. So he was really worrying over nothing…?

"So, what are you going to do now?" Sokka asked, draping his arm over Aang's head. Aang looked up at him and gave him a glare, then smiled.

"You'll see,"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Oh my god, that took FOREVER to type. Thank you everyone for being patient with me for being so slow! But I hope enjoyed it very much. The next chapter should be up very soon! And I've started a new fanfic, too! It's called I Kissed A Boy. :D Ok, so please leave a review and the next chapter should be up in a few days!


	19. Phone Calls In Hot Topic

A/N: Wowza! Another chapter already?! :D Anyway, I know the last chapter didn't make much sense and was kind of rushed, but trust me! It'll make sense after this one. So, please enjoy chapter 19!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Zuko and Toph walked arms linked together around the mall, going into random shops and trying on random clothing. A few people did stop and ask if they were ok, since both of them looked like they had been in a bar fight. Each time someone did both teens laughed and said they beat each other up, which got the same odd look from everyone. Hey, you'd give them an odd look too. The two stopped by Hot Topic, going in and looking at some coolio clothing.

"Hey Zuko?" Toph asked as a screamo song came on. Zuko looked at her.

"Yeah?" He replied. Toph gave him an odd look, and then blushed a little.

"How did you know you were-?" Toph had started to ask, and then her cell phone rang. She angrily dug through her pocket and got her cell phone, flipping it open.

"_What?_" She exclaimed.

"Nice to talk to you too, Toph," Sokka replied on the other end.

"Sok- I mean, Katara! How are you?" Toph yelled into the phone with fake polite. Zuko stared at her with a look that said "what the fuck".

"What the hell? It's Sokka, not Katara," Sokka said.

"I know, I know. So, Katara, did you talk to him?" Toph asked, turning away from Zuko.

"What? Stop calling me Katara- OH! Is Zuko with you?" Sokka exclaimed. Toph hit herself in the head.

"_Yes_. So did you talk to him?" She repeated, getting frustrated.

"Yes, I did. Aang said he had to do something. Where are you guys?" Sokka asked.

"At the mall. Are you with him?" Toph mumbled into the phone so Zuko couldn't hear her. She heard Sokka sigh.

"Yes, I am. We'll meet you at the food court," Sokka replied before hanging up. Toph stared at her phone, and then felt like throwing it.

"Who was that?" Zuko suddenly said. Toph turned around, face burning.

"Uh-um, that was Katara. She wants to meet us at the food court in a bit," Toph stumbled over her words. God dammit! Now she had to lie to him again… oh well, at least half of it was the truth. Zuko raised an eyebrow at her, and then shrugged.

"So let's go," He said, grabbing Toph and walking out of the store. They walked in silence for a little bit, brushing past people.

"So… what was it you were going to ask me?" Zuko asked after walking for a bit. He looked at Toph, who was walking beside him, and gave her a small smile. She blushed; originally hoping that Zuko had forgot that she was going to ask him something.

"I-it was nothing! Nothing at all!" She exclaimed, waving her arms around. Zuko laughed and shook his head, giving up on even trying asking her.



"Ok, ok," Zuko said between laughs. Toph glared at him, and then started to laugh along after a minute. Zuko smiled. It felt good to be friends with Toph rather than be afraid that she'd do something to embarrass him.

"Zuko!" A very familiar voice called from behind Zuko. He turned around, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. But life wasn't very fair to Zuko.

In the ten seconds it happened, Zuko saw a lot. When he turned around, he saw Aang running towards him, then jumping up and air bending himself over a crowd of people. The closer he got to Zuko, the slower Aang made himself fall. He landed right in front of Zuko, but before his feet hit the ground Aang slowed himself down so he was practically floating in front of Zuko's face. The air bender leaned forward slightly, planting a soft kiss on Zuko's lips. Zuko's eyes widened as Aang pulled away and landed softly on the floor.

"Hey," Aang said with a soft smile. Zuko couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Woot! GO AANG AND ZUKO!" Sokka screamed from off to the side. Zuko looked over and shot him a glare, right then realizing that a crowd of people were watching them. Zuko felt himself blush as he grabbed Aang's wrist and backed away towards Toph. Hey, whoever said PDA was wrong?

/ Scene Change /

"Hey, Toph?"

"What?"

"How are we going to explain this to Katara?"

"She's your sister, so you get to," Sokka threw a book at Toph's head, which she easily dodged and started to laugh.

The incident at the mall had happened a week ago, and Katara was still left in the dark about everything. Personally, Toph would much rather keep it that way since it wasn't any of Katara's business in the first place. But, deep down inside, she knew that they had to tell her eventually. Or at least Sokka had to. At the moment, Sokka and Toph were in Toph's basement, pretending to do homework when they were really just goofing off.

"That's not funny, Toph! She's going to be heartbroken!" Sokka exclaimed, his voice cracking with each vowel. That just made Toph laugh harder.

"Why, because she still likes Aang? Seriously, she should have known it would never work," Toph replied, throwing the book back at Sokka. He caught it and chucked it at the wall.

"I mean it, Toph. We have to clue her in on what's happening. Or what happened," Sokka said, waving his arms around. Toph stifled her laughter.

"No, we don't. She'll eventually figure everything out," Toph replied. Sokka rolled his eyes at her, flopping back on the couch. She got up from the floor and went and sat on Sokka's chest.

"I can't really breathe, Toph," Sokka struggled to say.

"Oh, so now I'm fat?" Toph teasingly asked, starting to tickle Sokka.

"What? Haha-no, I never- hehe- said that!" Sokka managed to say between laughs. He eventually started to tickle her back, and in no time both teens were on the floor laughing.

"Hey Toph?" Sokka asked after a minute of laughing. She looked at him, trying to stop her giggles.



"Yeah?" Before Toph knew it, Sokka had leaned over and planted a small kiss on her cheek, pulling away after barely five seconds. She blushed like mad as he gave her a wide smile.

"Let's get back to studying,"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Yay! Chapter 19 is done! Woot, woot! And you guys got a little bit of Toph/Sokka in there! :D Ok, well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and the next one should be up soon.


	20. I Love You

A/N: Wow

A/N: Wow! I got so many nice reviews on the last chapter! Thank you everyone. :D Anyway, I wasn't going to start this chapter yet but I watched the Avatar movie and it got me pumped! It made me laugh in so many parts. So here's the 20th chapter! I'm not really 100 percent sure what I'm going to be writing, so just bare with me people. Anyway, please leave a review! Warning, there is slight Katara bashing. And I also apologize for this chapter being so late!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Hey, hey!"

Zuko squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to ignore whoever was calling out to him. He was not ready to deal with people this early in the morning.

"Hey, hey Zuko!" The person called again. Zuko grinded his teeth together, getting mad.

"What?" He snarled after a minute. The kid, who Zuko didn't even know, backed away a step or two.

"So, um, are you and Aang… you know, an item?" The kid nervously asked. Zuko quickly turned around so he was facing the other boy, face bright red and steam almost coming out of his ears.

"Ah, please don't kill me!" The kid screeched, waving his arms around and covering his head. Zuko glared at him, ready to burn the living hell out of him, but then stopped. Were he and Aang an "item"? They hadn't really talked about it since the thing at the mall a month ago. They would sometimes kiss, but not very often since Toph and Sokka were always around. Oh, and sometimes Katara would tag along. And that made things worse.

Zuko let out a long sigh, turning away from the kid. He slowly stalked off in the direction of his next class, his previous anger now replaced by confusion and a slight sadness.

/ Scene Change /

It was lunch time, yet again. Zuko sat out in the hallway by the cafeteria doors, not wanting to go in. If he went in, he'd have to sit with his friends. And sitting with his friends meant sitting with Aang. And sitting with Aang meant that Zuko would have to deal with these odd feelings yet _again _just because he was too stubborn to say anything about them.

And Zuko thought everything would get _better_, not worse.

The fire bender sighed as he leaned his head against the wall and looked up at the clock. There was still 20 minutes left of lunch. Zuko had the sudden urge to pound his head into the wall and give himself a concussion, but decided against it. It would feel good, though.

Deciding not to sit and mope about life, Zuko stood up and went to grab his bag.

"Zuko, what're you doing out here?" A voice came from the lunchroom doors. Zuko looked up, seeing Aang walking towards him with concerned eyes but a wide, cheerful smile. Zuko gave a small smile, and then looked away from Aang.

"I wasn't very hungry," Zuko replied. Actually, in reality, Zuko just wanted to go home and pig out on ice cream. Yeah, ice cream makes everything better…

"Are you ok, Zuko? The past few days you've been… I don't know, kind of not there," Aang said, tapping the side of his head. Zuko kept staring at him, not really sure what to say.

Actually, Zuko knew exactly what he wanted to say. He wanted to pour his heart out and hold Aang close, maybe even kiss him. He wanted to tell Aang this odd feeling that he gets whenever he's near the air bender. Zuko wanted to know what this feeling even was, and why he got butterflies around Aang and why his throat got into huge knots and why he always said something stupid. Zuko wanted to protect Aang from the evils of the world, to hold him close and shield him from the rest of the world. He wanted to hold Aang when he cried, and he wanted to laugh with him when Aang was happy. Zuko wanted to be with Aang forever, even when they were 80-years-old and had to use walkers. Zuko would do _anything _for Aang, even kill someone.

How come Zuko couldn't say any of this?

Oh yeah, his damn pride kept getting in the way.

"Earth to Zuko. Are you still there?" Aang waved his hand in Zuko's face, a worried expression taking over. Zuko had been standing there for a few minutes, just looking off into space.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine…" Zuko trailed off. All those pent-up thoughts were on the tip of his tongue, waiting to spill.

"Well, ok. C'mon, Toph's waiting for us in the lunchroom," Aang said, trying to smile. Zuko lack of talking was making Aang nervous.

"Wait, Aang!" Zuko loudly said, taking a step closer to Aang. Aang blushed a little, moving back a little.

"Uh, yeah?" Aang dumbly said. Zuko's sudden outburst was making Aang even more nervous. Zuko sighed, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. There was no turning back now.

"Aang, I'm… I'm a little confused. On where we stand, that is. What are we? Are we a couple? Wait, no, that's not what I meant…I mean… ah, forget it!" Zuko managed to say, but ended up looking stupid. Aang held back a laugh, since he knew Zuko was being serious.

"Zuko, what are you try to say?" Aang chocked out, still trying not to laugh. Zuko sighed. What _was _he trying to say? All his thoughts and feelings were meshed together in one giant jumble. Zuko couldn't think straight, but somewhere in the back of his mind one single coherent thought formed.

"I think I'm trying to say…" Zuko trailed off, leaning in close to Aang. Both boys' faces were flushed red; Aang's a bit darker than Zuko's. Zuko reached up with one hand and gently placed his fingertips on Aang's check, enjoying the feeling. He slowly inched foreword until their lips touched, small sparks flying. Zuko pressed slightly harder into the kiss, hoping that Aang would kiss back. Aang softly pressed against Zuko, unsure of what to do since they never kissed in school; it was always at home. Zuko pulled away after a minute, looking into Aang's grey eyes.

"…I love you," Zuko said. Aang's eyes widened as the bell for the next class rang. Zuko pulled away from Zuko as a flood of kids poured out from the doors, melting into the crowd.

Aang just stood there, letting people push past him. He didn't care if he was late or not.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ok! So there's the long-awaited chapter! It was going to be slightly different in the ending, but I have a huge headache and just ended it there. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a review!


	21. Love Isn't Fluffy Crap

A/N: Wow, I left a big cliff-hanger didn't I

A/N: Wow, I left a big cliff-hanger didn't I? Well, that's what I'm good at. Anyway, I thank everyone for the very nice reviews on the last chapter! I hope that you enjoy how the fan-fic is going. Please enjoy chapter 21! Leave a review!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Aang stared blankly at the spot Zuko had been standing. Had Zuko really just said that? Aang wasn't going crazy, he _really _heard Zuko right? Aang wasn't sure what to do, so he just stood there.

Did he love Zuko back? Aang wasn't sure, since he had never been in love before. But at the same time, Aang had strong feelings for Zuko. Such strong feelings that it hurt. Aang was positive that was love, but what if he wrong? Things didn't make sense anymore.

The air bender slowly reached down and grabbed his backpack. Without looking away from the spot, Aang slung it onto his shoulders. Taking a deep sigh, Aang closed his eyes and looked away from it, walking slowly down the hall towards the main doors of the school.

He paced back and forth in the school's main courtyard, not sure what to do. He wanted to leave and not face his problems. But at the same time he knew that if he did it'd look like he was running away. But what was he supposed to do? No one had ever told him that and actually meant it.

Aang leaned against the outside wall, sliding down it until he hit the ground. He really wanted to talk to someone, but everyone was in class. And Katara was already out of the question since they still hadn't told her anything. Aang buried his face in his hands, taking deep breathes and trying to calm himself down. Nothing was working, though, and it made Aang panic even more.

'Why am I freaking out? I should be happy about this, not upset. Stupid emotions, stupid brain, stupid thoughts, stupid _everything_.' Aang miserably thought. He felt like crying, but he wasn't sure why.

"Aang, what're you doing out here?" A familiar female voice said from above Aang. He looked up and saw Toph looking down at her with concerned eye. He quickly looked away from her; the look she had was making him feel even worse.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Toph asked again, sounding concerned. She kneeled down next to Aang, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing out here, Toph?" Aang asked in a strangled voice. He was _not _going to cry, since there really wasn't anything to cry about.

"The teachers are making me clean up outside because I got into trouble in class. This is stupid, since I'm blind. But that's beside the point, Aang," Toph grumbled. Aang looked back at her, feeling tears in the corners of his eyes. He quickly looked away, not wanting her to see him cry.

"Zuko said something to me, and I'm not really sure how to take it," Aang mumbled, giving up. He owed it to Toph anyway. She's been there the entire time all this stuff has been going on, and Aang owed her _something_. Maybe not this, exactly, but telling her what's going on would probably do it.

"Don't tell me you guys are fighting already! Where is that bastard?! I'll rip him to shreds and-!"

"No, Toph, it's not like that!" Aang said with a laugh. She was so overprotective sometimes. Toph raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then what happened?" She slowly asked. Aang stopped laughing, a sad smile on his face.

"He… he told me that he… loved me…" Aang quietly said, ending with a bright blush. Toph smiled, but quickly wiped it away so Aang wouldn't see it.

"Well… that's a good thing, right?" Toph asked, poking Aang in the shoulder. He looked away from her.

"Well, duh it's a _good _thing. I just don't know how to handle it, you know?" Aang mumbled, resting his chin on his knees. Toph thoughtfully looked at him.

"How do you feel about him? From the bottom of your heart," Toph questioned after a minute. Aang looked back at her, giving her an odd look. He took in a deep sigh, sitting up straight.

"Zuko… he makes me feel like I can fly-"

"Well, duh Aang. You're an air bender," Toph said with a smirk. Aang glared at her.

"You know what I mean. He makes me feel like I can _fly_. Like if I jumped off a cliff he'd be there to catch me… and I know that he would. Zuko makes my heart swell with happiness. Zuko came along and made me so happy… I just don't know how to react since I don't know what love is," Aang mumbled the last part. Toph moved her head from side to side as if she were thinking hard.

"To me it sounds like you already know what love is," Toph replied after a minute of thinking. Aang gave her an incredulous look.

"How can I know if I've never been in love?"

"Love isn't that fluffy crap that everyone thinks it is. Love is a greater emotion that runs deep within us. Each person has a different view on love, but everyone feels the same. Aang, you're _in love_. I know you are," Toph softly said, giving Aang a knowing look. He blushed, burying his face in his knees again.

"Does being in love feel this weird?" Aang asked. Toph rolled her eyes, standing up.

"To you it might, but to others it doesn't. Now come on, you need to get to class and tell him how you feel," Toph grumbled, reaching down and grabbing Aang's arm and trying to pull him up. He shook her off, standing up by himself.

"Tell him?! It's not that easy, Toph!" Aang exclaimed, throwing his arms around. Toph glared at him, starting to lose it.

"Well, it obviously is, since _Zuko _could say it! Honestly, you guys should have fucked by now-!"

"_Toph_!" Aang screamed, face redder than the Fire Nation flag. She smirked to herself and kept talking.

"- but both of you are too stubborn to do anything! Now you need to go into class and tell him right this fucking minute!" Toph screeched, pounding her foot on the ground and causing slight trembles. Aang stared wide-eyed at her, slightly shocked. Ok, maybe talking to Toph was the wrong idea. He sighed, giving up.

"I'll tell him after school gets out. If you see him, bring him out here," Aang said while rolling his eyes. Toph jumped up and down while clapping her hands.

"Oh boy, more planning?! I just love doing stuff like this," She squealed. Aang blushed slightly, and then smiled.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ok, I know I ended it randomly, but I want to start on the next chapter! I've got some pretty good ideas. Anyway, I hope that you guys liked chapter 21! Please leave a review! The next chapter will be up very shortly.


	22. I Love You Too

A/N: Oh my god, I'm on chapter 22

A/N: Oh my god, I'm on chapter 22! D: Before you know it I'll have 30 chapters! I hope to finish it by then, though. To be honest, it started out as a one-shot in my head. But somehow it turned into this! :D Anyway, I hope that you guys liked the last chapter. Not much happened, but you know how it is sometimes. I hope that you guys enjoy chapter 22! Please leave a review!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Zuko made a bee-line for the door the second the last bell rang. He just wanted to go home, maybe shoot himself, and then pig out on take-out. Seriously, that's _all _he wanted to do.

Zuko kept pushing past people, not caring if he knocked them over or not. He had to get out, and he had to get out now. The chance of seeing Aang right now was too great, and that was the last person Zuko wanted to see. The fire bender pushed open the doors to the front of the school. Not many kids were out yet since he kind of pushed them all over in the hallway. He jumped down the few steps of stairs, looking up to see if anyone was around.

And guess who he saw?

Yeah, that's right. Aang.

Zuko groaned, considering going back inside and sleeping at the school tonight. But that would be weird, since Aang already saw him and was slowly walking over to him. He wanted to run, run as far away as possible. Then crawl into a hole and die. Why had he told Aang that? Was he retarded?

"Hey," Aang quietly said when he was within earshot of Zuko. Zuko blushed and looked away from Aang, not saying anything.

"I was, um, hoping that we could talk for a little bit?" Aang asked, nervously scratching at his arm. Zuko looked back at the air bender.

"Aang, I'm sorry about earlier. I probably shouldn't have done- er, said that. Please, I'm sorry," Zuko said. His insides felt like they were on fire from the nerves. Aang looked up at him, slightly hurt. Students were starting to pile out of the doors, but not one paid any attention to the two boys.

Aang took a few steps towards Zuko, chocking down the last bit of his nervousness. This was getting out of hand, and he was tired of all this drama. Aang placed both hands on Zuko's shoulders, looking up at him with a determined look.

"Don't say you're sorry," Aang said, gasping a little as a big brawny kid pushed past him. How many kids were in the school anyway?

"But Aang, I – " Zuko had started to say, but was cut off by Aang forcefully pulling his head down and roughly kissing Zuko on the lips. Zuko stared wide-eyed at Aang. A few kids around them stopped and stared, mouths agape. Aang pushed harder on Zuko's lips, flicking his tongue out and running it along the fire benders lower lip. Zuko relaxed, opening his mouth slightly and letting Aang in. Their tongues meshed together, neither of them fighting for dominance but at the same time neither of them were backing down. It was slow and passionate and full of love. Zuko couldn't have asked for a better kiss. Aang pulled away after what felt like forever. Both boys were blushing pink.

"I love you, too," Aang said, looking right into Zuko's eyes. Zuko stared at Aang dumbly; letting those four words sink in. When they did, he was the happiest person on the planet. He smiled widely, laughing a little to himself. He forcefully wrapped his arms around Aang, picking him up and spinning him around in a bone-crushing hug. Before Aang could say anything, Zuko crashed their lips together again, smiling as he did so. He pulled away, setting Aang back on the ground. Zuko wanted to do a happy dance right now, but that would a little _too _out of character.

"Wow, did I miss something?" A voice said from behind Zuko. Zuko looked around, seeing Sokka standing there with a look of pure dumbstruckness. Zuko blushed, realizing that there was now a small crowed of people around them, including Toph. She was smiling to herself, her arms crossed and shaking her head.

He just hoped that they could tell Katara before the school spread it around.

/ Scene Change /

"No Toph, I don't want to know,"

"But I helped this time! Really, I did!"

"I can see that, but I don't really care how," Toph punched Sokka in the arm. He laughed, rubbing where she had punched him.

The two teens were walking home together, since they did live in the same direction. Toph was going to tell Sokka about how she "helped" Zuko and Aang, but Sokka refused to listen. It didn't matter anyway, since Zuko and Aang were _finally _officially together. And that's all that Sokka cared about.

"Then why were you so shocked when you saw them making out?" Toph asked with a smirk. Sokka blushed a little.

"I was not _shocked_, I was just surprised that they did it at school with the risk of Katara seeing them," Sokka replied, looking away from Toph.

"Oh, because I thought it was just seeing two people kiss that made you uncomfortable," Toph slyly said. Sokka quickly looked back over at her, glaring.

"Of course it wasn't! People can kiss wherever they damn well please!" Sokka exclaimed. Toph laughed at him.

"Have you ever kissed someone?"

"Um, that's a stupid question since I kissed whatever his name was a few years ago and I kissed you on the cheek," Sokka replied, waving a hand around and looking a little gay. Toph blushed, remembering Sokka doing that.

"Yeah… why did you even do that?" Toph asked as they stopped at the crosswalk where they would go their separate ways. Sokka turned to her, smiling a little.

"Do what?" Sokka asked with a grin. Toph's face flushed a darker shade of pink.

"Kiss me, dip-shit. Why did you kiss me on the cheek?" Toph asked again, trying not to lose her cool. Sokka kept smiling at her.

"Because I wanted to do this," Sokka said. Before Toph could ask what "this" was, Sokka leaned down and closed the gap between their faces. He softly pressed his chapped lips against Toph's moist ones. She stared back at him with wide shocked eyes, even though she couldn't see him clearly. Sokka pulled away after a little, resting his forehead against hers.

"See you tomorrow, Toph," He softly said, pulling completely away from her and walking down the street in the direction of his house. Toph just stood there, staring blankly and the ground, feeling happier than ever.

Today was the best day of her life.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

YAY! Finally, some more Toph/Sokka in there! I hope that you guys did enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review! The next chapter might take a while to be posted since I'm going to camp for a week on Sunday. But I'll try to upload the next one before then.


	23. Face Your Doom

A/N: Aw, I feel sad

A/N: Yay, I'm back from camp! I actually got back a few days ago, but I've been at my dads. And the risk of him seeing this is very big and I would be in deep shit. And besides, he doesn't have Microsoft Word. So, while at camp I brain-stormed on chapter 23. And here it is! Please enjoy this next installment and leave a kind review!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Zuko?"

The said fire bender looked up from his book. He was currently sitting in the hallway by his locker, waiting for Aang's class to get out so they could go to lunch. Anyway, Zuko looked up from his book and saw Katara. The look on her face was a mixture of depression, thoughtfulness, and anger. The look alone made Zuko **not **want to talk to her.

"Um…yeah?" He asked uneasily. She wouldn't look away from him, and it was making him nervous.

"Can I talk to you after school? Here, alone," She mumbled, finally tearing her gaze away from the older boy. Zuko looked around him, making sure it was _him_, the Zuko that Katara hated,that Katara was talking to.

"Uh, sure. I don't see why not," Zuko replied. Katara nodded her head, turning on her heal and slowly walking away as the bell rang. Aang's classroom door opened, the air bender being the first person out the door. He bounded the two steps to Zuko, smiling widely at him.

"Hey, ready for lunch?" Aang happily asked. Zuko looked up at him, still dazed from Katara's odd behavior.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, let's go," Zuko mumbled, getting up from his seat on the floor. Aang gave him an odd look, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Are you ok, Zuko?" Aang asked. Zuko quickly nodded his head, reaching over and lacing his and Aang's hands together, pulling him in the direction of the lunchroom.

"It's not me you should be worrying about though…" Zuko mumbled to himself.

/ Scene Change /

Zuko stared off into space as he shuffled his feet and leaned against his locker door. Katara had been acting odd all day, the little that Zuko had seen her. She had skipped lunch and the one time Zuko saw her in the hall she wouldn't even look at him. Normally he wouldn't be this bothered by this, since he didn't like Katara too much. But she had wanted to talk to him, and that one question was gnawing at him.

"Hey, Zuko," A familiar shaky voice rang. Zuko looked around, catching Katara's eye. She looked… nervous. Zuko had never seen her nervous. It didn't suit her very well.

"Um… hi?" Zuko stammered. Katara shifted uncomfortably.

"I wanted to talk to you," She nervously said. Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"And here I am," He replied. Katara ignored the comment, which freaked Zuko out even more.

"I… heard some rumors…" She began. Zuko pushed himself away from the lockers, rubbing the back of his head.

"And how does this involve me?" He asked with a small yawn. He could be doing so much right now.

"It does. And Aang as well."

Zuko's eyes widened. No, she couldn't have heard the rumor already! It had only been two freaking days! And now she was going to do some blood bending, and he wouldn't be able to do anything, and oh shit Zuko was so screwed.

"Ah-um, what _kind _of rumors?" Zuko forced himself to say. His tongue felt thick and heavy. This was _not _what Zuko wanted to talk about.

"You two… kissed a few days ago in front of the school," The water bender managed to say. It felt like someone was suffocating her, and it wasn't a nice feeling.

"Oh… um, yeah, about that…" Zuko mumbled, shifting around. He just really wanted to crawl in a hole and die from embarrassment. Zuko wasn't completely sure why he was embarrassed though…

"So it's true," Katara said in a small voice. Zuko starred at her, unsure of what to say. So instead of talking, he blushed and vigorously nodded his head. Katara would have laughed at the scene if she didn't feel like dying at the moment.

"I had a feeling it was…" She mumbled to herself. She turned away from Zuko slightly, looking hurt.

"Are you ok, Katara?" Zuko suddenly asked. He wasn't really concerned about her, but Zuko felt like he should ask anyway. Maybe if he acted like he cared she'd leave him alone.

"No… I'm far from ok," She coldly replied. Zuko sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"What was the point of asking me about it?" Zuko suddenly asked. Hey, he was curious now. Katara narrowed her eyes a little, and then softened her expression.

"Do you _really _love him? Would you die for him?" Katara asked. Zuko was taken aback for a second.

"No, I wouldn't die for him. If either of us dies for each other, then we can't be with each other," Zuko calmly replied. He was sure Katara would hit him, but all she did was smile.

"Only idiots who are truly in love would say that," She mumbled more to herself rather than Zuko. The fire bender glared at her.

"Now that this awkward conversation is over, can we go home now?" Zuko grumbled. Katara laughed out loud.

"I'll pray for you two," She said, closing her eyes and leaning back against the wall. Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"I'll pray that Aang gives you the same happiness that he gave me, and that you'll do the same for him. I'll pray that you two are together for a very long time, and live happy lives together. And I'll pray that I can someday find the same kind of happiness and that Toph and Sokka are just as happy," Katara said. Zuko stared at her, stunned that such kind words could come from her.

"I... thank you, Katara," He mumbled, awkwardly patting her on the head. Katara smiled sadly to herself.

"Let's go, Zuko," She said, moving away from the older boy. Zuko stood there and thought for a moment.

"Wait… what do you know about Toph and Sokka?" He asked in a confused tone. Katara giggled to herself.

"You'll find out soon," She replied with a smile, turning and walking off down the hall. Zuko furrowed his eyebrow.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Oh, Zuko, you're so dense sometimes. Ok, I know it took FOREVER to upload, but I hope that you guys enjoyed it anyway. It was going to be totally different than this, but I got the idea from Fruits Basket in like, volume 17 or something like that. I'm too lazy to go a check. Anyway, please leave a review! The next chapter might take a while again since I'm going out to my dad's on Monday.


	24. Good Night

A/N: Wow, has it been that long since an update

A/N: Wow, has it been that long since an update? I apologize, everyone. I honestly don't have a good excuse except that I'm lazy. And I've been having a lot of medical issues, too. But, I've been thinking long and hard about this chapter, and I've decided that this is the LAST chapter. Yes, everyone, this is the LAST chapter. I am sorry that this is over, but I really want to start on my Harry Potter FanFiction and I've run out of ideas for this story. And it seems like a good spot to end. So, please enjoy the LAST installment. Leave a review!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Time slowly passed for the group of teens. Toph's whole idiotic plan actually made the four of them closer. Katara, however, stopped hanging around them as much after her conversation with Zuko. Aang never found out about that, but that's ok. Zuko figured that it was best not to tell him about it.

10th grade went by, a whole big blur to the fire bender. Summer was currently dripping by, slowly but surely. At the moment, the four of them were lying on top of Zuko and Aang's apartment complex; Toph somehow managed to steal the keys. It was nighttime and the stars were shining brightly. Zuko couldn't have wished for a more perfect night.

"Hey Zuko?" The fire bender awoke from his thoughts, turning his head towards Aang. The two of them shared a blanket, snuggling close to each other even though it was a very warm night. Toph lay on top of Sokka a little ways away.

"Yeah?" He finally replied. Aang looked away from Zuko and back up at the sky.

"Time's moving by fast, huh?" Aang mumbled, scooting closer to Zuko. Zuko felt confused, but decided not to question it. Aang appeared to be sad, and the best way to deal with it was to comfort the air bender.

"Yeah, but it's been fun," Zuko awkwardly said. He heard Aang give a soft sigh.

"Last year was pretty hectic," Aang breathed out.

"It was, but a lot of good things came out of it. Toph and Sokka are together now… and so are you and I," Zuko murmured as he traced constellations with his eyes. Aang looked up at him, smiling softly to himself.

"Those two are idiots," Toph grumbled. Sokka scoffed at her, pulling her closer against his chest. She furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Yeah, but you're an even bigger idiot," Sokka said into her hair. She let out a growl as Sokka continued to laugh at her.

"You know I can still hear you guys!" Zuko shouted, looking over at them. That made both Toph and Sokka laugh. Zuko huffed and puffed as he relaxed back against Aang, letting out a stream of curses directed towards Toph.

"Just let her have her fun," Aang sleepily said, try to hold back a small laugh. Zuko still looked angry, but remained quiet. Zuko looked back up at the sky, relaxing.

The fire bender couldn't remember the last time he felt this at peace with himself. Sure, his life was horrible in the start. But all of that paid off. Zuko had the best friends that he could ever hope for, he has his own house and can do whatever he wants, and he had the person that he'd fallen madly in love with. Zuko would never say any of this out loud, since it embarrassed him, but he hoped that Aang knew how he felt.

In one swift motion, Zuko rolled himself so he was half on top of Aang. Aang looked at him in surprise. The fire bender leaned down and softly kissed Aang on the lips. Aang sleepily kissed him back. It was soft and innocent but also passionate. Zuko pulled away after a few seconds, caressing Aang's cheek.

"I love you, Aang," Zuko quietly said with a hint of a smile. He wasn't sure why he said it; it just seemed like the right time to. Aang sleepily smiled at him, then let out a big yawn.

"I love you, too," Aang slurred. Zuko rolled back off of Aang with a smile. Aang was so cute when he was sleepy. Aang curled up next to Zuko, latching onto his arm. Zuko patted him on the head.

"Good night, Aang," Zuko said with a smiling, kissing Aang on the forehead. Aang gave another yawn, but leaned up and planted a soft kiss on Zuko's nose, which made the fire bender blush dark red.

"Good night," Aang sleepily replied. He then lay back down and slowly drifted off into sleep. Zuko made himself comfortable, and then looked back up at the stars. A few shooting stars went by. Zuko's first reaction was to make a wish, but then he decided against it. Besides, what could you wish for when you have everything that you need right next to you?

With that last thought, Zuko let sleep over come him. He had a good feeling that his life was going to be excellent from no on.

-FIN-

Oh my god, it's done! D: Sad, very sad. I know it's short, but what else could I do? But, I would like to give a special thank-you to **OzzlesTheIndifferent, iamthelorax, fourfourfourfour, **and **MadPuppies **for reading this from the very beginning and for putting up with my spaced out updates. Thank you everyone else that read this! There might be an epilogue, though! So, see you guys next time! Be on the loom out for my other FanFics!

-Wasabi-san


	25. Love You Always epilogue

A/N: Wow, it's been forever since I've posted anything. D: Well, I do apologize for that. I know that I promised this a LONG time ago, but so much has happened since the last chapter ended. Things are still going on, but for the time being I'm going to set those aside and write this. :D So, here is that epilogue I promised so long ago! I do hope that you guys enjoy it! Please leave a review.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Aang flopped himself down onto the grassy field, breathing in its fresh scent and smiling to himself. The sun was warm against his cool skin. Zuko stood near by, sighing to himself and rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Aang. We still have a lot we need to do for graduation tomorrow." Zuko patiently said. He knew by now that getting Aang to do certain things took a _long _time sometimes. The Airbender scowled to himself, refusing to get up. He didn't want to think about graduation. It made him sad, actually. He liked it at the school. Aang honestly couldn't imagine what it'd be like outside of the high school. If Zuko weren't there to comfort him, Aang would probably have a panic attack.

"Aang, seriously, we need to go." Zuko said with another sigh. All Zuko wanted to do was leave this stupid little kids park and go home to sleep. The day before graduation was so far the worst day ever, according to Zuko. So many people pushing him around, telling him what to do… and on top of that he had to get the house ready for when his father and sister came by. Of course, Azula just _had _to come see her baby brother graduate. He hated her so much sometimes.

"Can't we just rest for a bit? It's been a long day." Aang mumbled, lazily looking up into the sky. Zuko gave a long drawn-out sigh, sitting down next to Aang. The air bender took that as a yes. It was quiet for a long time.

"I talked to Katara yesterday." Aang suddenly said. Zuko looked at him, crossing his arms over his chest. The mere thought of that girl made him want to puke.

"And?" Zuko asked, not really caring what she had to say. Zuko was still upset about the last time they talked.

"She was asking about us. She kept asking what it was like to be with you and to be in love." Aang said, picking at some grass and twirling it in his fingers. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"And what did you say?" Zuko grumbled. Aang turned and looked at him, giving the fire bender a soft smile.

"Love is a many splendid thing." Aang said, still smiling softly. It caught Zuko off guard. Zuko had thought that Aang would be his kiddish self and laugh it off or say something stupid. Not something so profound and…well, romantic. It made Zuko melt and crack a soft smile.

"I'm glad you said that." Zuko softly said, laying down next to Aang and lacing their hands together. Aang kept smiling to himself.

"I know something you don't." Aang teasingly said. Zuko gave him an odd look, but played along anyway.

"And what would that be?" Zuko teasingly replied. Aang sighed with a smile.

"Well, I promised Sokka I wouldn't tell but… he's asking Toph to marry him." Aang said after a minute. Zuko's mouth dropped his eyes wider than saucers. Aang was worried for a moment, scared that he caused brain damage to Zuko or something.

"WHAT?! Are you for real?!" Zuko practically screamed, scaring several kids over at the swing set. Aang loudly laughed at the fire benders response.

"Yes, I'm for freaking real. He's planning on asking her right before everyone throws their hats. Do **not **tell him I told you or he'll back out!" Aang exclaimed. Zuko's no-word response got another fit of laughter out of the air bender. Zuko looked like a fish out of water.

"When did this happen?!" Zuko finally said, trying to fit two and two together in his head. Aang gave a soft thoughtful sigh and leaned back into the grass.

"A month or two ago. He said no matter what he was going to ask her. It was funny; you should have seen the determination on his face…" Aang said trialing off. Zuko actually _could _picture it in his head and had to use all of his will power not to laugh. Aang remained silent.

"Do you think it'll work for them?" Aang asked after a bit, sounding slightly sad. Zuko thoughtfully looked at the sky.

"A knuckle-head idiot who loves meant almost as much as Toph and a scary-ass earth bender that can beat up just about everyone? Yeah, they'll last a lifetime." Zuko replied. Aang would have laughed if he didn't feel so sad at the moment. Aang's quietness made Zuko a little awkward.

"Do you think… do you think we'll last?" Aang cautiously and quietly said. Zuko was taken back for a second.

"What do you mean?" Zuko questioned. Aang shifted around a bit.

"Well, we're going to college soon and we're going to be meeting new people and what if it doesn't work out because there's more people out there and we just get bored and-?"

"Aang, none of that is going to happen." Zuko calmly replied, holding Aang's hand tighter.

"But how do you know? You can't look into the future." Aang glumly said. Zuko smiled to himself.

"Because no matter what happens, no matter what people we meet, I'll love you until my dying day. And nothing will ever change that." Zuko softly said, turning to Aang and smiling. Aang blushed, just staring at Zuko. He smiled after a minute, his blush going away.

"I love you, Zuko." Aang murmured. Zuko smiled still, tightening his hold on Aang's hand slightly.

"I love you always." Zuko replied, turning away from Aang so the air bender couldn't see his blush. Oh yeah, they were going to last.

-FIN-

(for real this time)

So, what'd you think of it? Kind of cheesy and fluffy, but that's just how I am. Can you tell how much I love "Moulin Rouge"? :D Anyway, I do hope that you guys enjoyed this last installment. I won't be doing anything else with this. Well, maybe make a comic on dA when I get better drawing skills, but that's won't be for a LONG time. Honestly. Anyway, please leave a review with your thoughts! And if you have any suggestions for a fanfic, please let me know! :D


End file.
